


Light's Dragon Ball Story Dump

by LightingMyWayHome



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Everyone is in here somewhere, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original canon, This way longer than the other one, aus abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingMyWayHome/pseuds/LightingMyWayHome
Summary: Dumping all my unfinished Dragon Ball  works into one place for your viewing pleasure! From plot heavy shots of OC canon, alternate scenes from the series to fun one off shots, it's here! Including previews to in the works plots (which I'll try to keep spoiler free in case the story ever takes off), here's all I have in my Dragon Ball folder!See a concept you like? Leave a comment so I know what to expand on next!
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Future Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Future Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s), Son Goku & Original Character, Son Goku & Raditz & Original Character, Son Goku & Son Goten & Son Gohan & Chi-Chi & Original Character, Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Story Of Ashley: Chapter 1

I do not have the original manga or the show on hand as I write this and will only check it for specific events and what happens and maybe certain dialogue, but for the most part, this will be off by a good bit. It’s a fanfic, whatcha gonna do?

For the people who are familiar with my fanfics, this is one of my early ones, re-done. It revolves around one of my DBZ characters, Ashley. Enjoy watching one of my oldest babs growing up.

Chapter 1: A new Saiyan appears!

_ It’s been three years of training, biding their time, but now is the day. The day the Z-Fighters finally face the fore-shadowed enemy: The Androids are here! But this isn’t just the start of their reign of terror, it’s also the start of a new story as well. The story of Ashley! _

Goku and Gohan step outside their home, Chi-Chi following them. “-and be careful out there with our son!” She reminds Goku.

“Alright, we’ll do our best!” Goku says, waving a hand in front of his face as if it would ward off his protective wife.

“You just come home safe!” She demands.

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

All three turn around as a small, black haired girl wearing the same Gi as Goku and wielding a large red rod of some sort dashes down the stairs. “DAAAA YOU FORGOT YOUR STIIIICCCCKKKK!” She bounces as she stops in front of Goku, who kneels down. She holds up the rod with both hands. “Said you was gonna do somethin’ wif it!” She stomps her foot down, pouting at him.

Goku grins and ruffles her hair, making the little girl squeak. “Yup, and I’ll tell you what it is I’m gonna do with it.” She gasps and bounces, grinning, her eyes almost sparkling. “I’m letting you hold onto it.” he says, gently pushing the staff towards her.

“Really?!” She gasps, eyes widening. He smiles and nods.

“Yup. I bet you’ll use it more than I have lately. And I  _ know _ it’ll help you get stronger.” She nods quickly, grinning widely.

Chi-Chi sighs. “Alright Ashley, come on, back inside. Daddy and Gohan have something very important to do.” Ashley looks back and nods to her mother before quickly hugging Goku and then hurrying to give Gohan a hug.

“Wuv you!” She giggles as Chi-Chi takes her hand and leads the small child inside. “Come back soo~n!”

Gohan grins and waves as both he and Goku take off.

Inside, Chi-Chi sits the dark haired girl down in front of the TV with a bowl of dry cereal and turns on the news, where the weather is currently on. “Tell me if something big starts happening.” Chi-Chi says as she goes outside to hang up laundry. Ashley nods as she stretches her legs out under the table.

Any other time, it would’ve been educational television, but today was an extreme exception.

As soon as she was gone, Ashley dumped the cereal onto the table and started to group them by color.

Two minutes later, she’d sorted them all and was eating the green ones when the news suddenly flashed to an image of a burning city from a helicopter view. The reporter started yelling about what was going on as Ashley squirms back from the table and clambers to her feet. She waddle/runs to the back door and throws it open. “MA! Fire on TV! I saw Da!”

Chi-Chi hurries inside, nearly flinging the basket of laundry to the ground. “Is everything alright?!” Ashley shrugs and follows her slightly frantic, yet worried mother back into the living room. Chi-Chi drops onto the couch, watching the television worriedly. Ashley climbs up and sits on the sofa next to her mother as she worriedly watches the TV.

_ “-just awful Sam!” _ The reporter shouts, clutching a microphone while struggling to keep a headset on his head.  _ “So much destruction and so many injured! While we still don’t know what caused this mass mayhem, it seemed to have subsided-” _

A group of people suddenly fly by, startling the reporter and all on board.  _ “Holy- did you see that! Those people-!!”  _ The reporter begins freaking out as the channel changes back to the news station.

Chi-Chi sighs, relieved to have spotted Goku and Gohan fly past the helicopter. “Alright then.” she sighs. Ashley looks up at Chi-Chi and cocks her head.

“What Da and Go do?”

Despite Chi-Chi’s constant attempts, Ashley still wouldn’t say Dad or Gohan, or even Mom. Just “Da”, “Go”, sometimes “Gogo” and “Ma”.

Chi-Chi smiles tiredly. “They’re going to stop some bad guys from hurting people, then they’ll come back home and everything will be fine.” Well, she hoped so at least. But knowing her husband like she did, something was bound to go wrong. But Ashley didn’t need to know that, the girl was a year old, she didn’t need to worry about what the boys were doing. “Now, eat your cereal, Mommy’s going to finish with the laundry and then, we’ll have a nice hot lunch.”

Ashley cheers as Chi-Chi returns outside.

Yessir, Ashley was definitely her husband’s daughter. She had the Saiyan appetite Chi-Chi had come to know over the years. So that also meant Ashley would have all the urges to fight, just like her father and brother. Well, even if she did, Chi-Chi would make sure her little girl was smart and could get an actual job, instead of relying on fighting to support herself.

\---Ashley---

I hop off the big soft chair and start eating my cereal again.

Ma does her best with me and Gogo, but Gogo and Da have been training since before I was born.

Gogo told me that a few years before I was born, somebody came and tolds them and Uncle Krillin and Mister Green Man and my other uncles, who I haven’t met yet, that some big mean scary people were gonna show up and they had to fight them. So that’s what they’re doing now, going off to fight the mean people.

I watched Da and Gogo train with Mister Green Man from my window. I’ve been practicing, and now I can do some of the stuff they can. I can’t make the cool fire stuff appear yet, but I can make stuff explode. I can sorta hover, but I can’t fly yet, but I’m working on it and when Da and Gogo get back from beating up the mean people, they’re gonna show me how to do all the cool stuff they can, like shoot the lights and how to make the pretty fire stuff appear and other stuff.

Another thing that nobody know I can do is the finger thingy. The one where Da puts two fingers to his head and teley-ports to them. I did it once and teley-ported to Ma, but she still thinks I floated from my room.

The glowy box Ma calls the teley-vision shows the man from earlier. He looks really scared and confused. He’s talking really fast so I don’t know what he’s saying, but I think he’s talking about Da and Gogo and everybody else when they flyed by him.

I sit and scrunch up my face. Gogo calls it my “concentrating face”. I kinda figured out the thing where Gogo and Da can tell where people are by their Ki cause Gogo taught me how so I wouldn’t get lost and could find him and Da anytime I needed to. I’m using it to find out where they are now cause Ma said they’d be back soon cause Da’s the bestest fighter in the whole wide world and even farther than that, but they’re not back yet.

They’re really far away so I have to concentrate even harder than I have before. Da’s ki seems really small, like he’s  _ really _ far away, but he and somebody I don’t know are coming to the house while Gogo and some other people are somewhere far away fighting, but I can’t tell who they’re fighting cause there’s no ki.

“MA! Da’s comin’ back!” I yell, jumping off the big soft chair. I run to the front door as Ma comes in the back door.

“What about your brother!?”

I throw the door open to see Da leaning on another man’s shoulder. He’s breathing really hard, like when I ran around the entire house when Ma wouldn’t let me outside. And he’s all sweaty. “Da?”

“Watch out kid.” The man says as he walks inside. Ma gasps and runs over. “Goku! Is he all right?!” She looks to the man, looking really worried.

“That heart virus got him in the middle of a fight, so he’s kinda down for the count.”

I frown and tug at Da’s arm. “Da?” He opens one eye a little bit and struggles to smile. He breathes real heavy and pats my head. I smile and giggle.

Ma grabs my arm and pulls me away from Da. She kneels down and puts her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. “Ashley, I need you to go to your room, and I need you to stay there for a little while, ok?”

I pout before nodding. “M’kay Ma.”

She smiles tiredly and pats my head. “Good girl.” I run up to my room and sit on Gogo’s bed. Ma and the man carry Da upstairs and to Ma and Da’s room.

I sit there for a little while, concentrating on Gogo’ ki. He and the others move around alot and sometimes people’s ki goes really far down really fast, but then goes back up. And then two more ki show up, one of them feels real familiar, but I don’t know who either of them are.

Da screams alot and Ma and the man run up and down the stairs with buckets of water and blankets and a tiny bottle and a bunch of other things that I don’t really pay attention to.

After a long while, Da stops screaming and Ma and the man go downstairs. I grab as many of my and Gogo’s stuffed animals that I can and run over to Ma and Da’s room.

Da looks like he’s sleeping in his and Ma’s bed. He looks almost as white as the blankets. I walk up to the bed and put the stuffies on it before climbing up. Da’s breathing is weird, it’s slower than it is usually. I frown before grabbing some of my stuffed animals. I put them above his head and on his shoulders and I put a few near his arm pits. I climb down and run back to mine and Gogo’s room to get more stuffed animals.

I run back towards Ma and Da’s room when I bump into the man, who has a surprised face.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry kiddo?”

I point to where Da is.

“I’m gonna put all my stuffies on him so he won’t get any more nightmares.” I tell him, picking my stuffies back up. He sighs and smiles.

“Alrighty then. Here, let me help you with that.” He picks up my other stuffies. I grin and he follows me to Da’s bed. I climb up and he helps me. “Easy kiddo, don’t wanna fall now.” He says. I nod and keep putting my stuffies on Da’s tummy.

I sit with my back on Da’s side when I’m done. The man is sitting on the floor. “My name’s Ashley.” I say. He smiles up at me.

“I’m Yamcha. I bet your Dad and brother’ve told you about me, right?” I frown and tap my chin. The people on Ma’s detective show do this when they’re thinkin’ real hard.

“I think so. Are you one of my uncles?” I ask.

He grins and laughs. “Yeah, I guess so. Say Ash, how old are you?”

I hold up my hand with one finger up. “’M one! I’ll be 2 in a few months!”

Yamcha grins and laughs. “Is that so? Well I better remember to get you a present!” I gasp and my eyes widen.

“Present? I get presents on my birfday!”

He nods and laughs. “Course you do! Birthdays are important.” I grin and bounce off Ma and Da’s bed.

“What stuff? I get candy?”

He nods.

“Yup, and there’s a cake and it’s a big ole’ party, just for you!”

I gasp and giggle. “Everybody get a birfday?”

He nods. “Yup.”

“Gohan!” That’s Ma.

Uncle Yamcha gets up. “I’ll be right back.” he says and goes downstairs.

I sigh and climb back up to Da. “Sleepy.” I lay down next to Da and curl up between his arm and side.

\---bip---

Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks and Ash return to the Son family home to evacuate everyone. The androids are on their way and time is limited. Chi-Chi hurriedly gathers all sorts of supplies from the home she insists they need while Yamcha and Krillin work to carry Goku to the airbus, stuffed animals left upstairs. Trunks watches the others, looking concerned.

“Everything alright there Trunks?” His head snaps up to look at the dark haired, dark eyed girl donned in a loose orange jacket, white tank top, blue Gi pants and dark blue boots. He sighs and smiles tiredly.

“Yeah, just thinking is all.”

She sighs and pats his shoulder. “Well stop thinkin’ so hard, you look about ready to blow a fuse.” she jokes, smiling good naturedly.

Trunks chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m gonna get the bus ready, you should see if you can help Chi-Chi.” He nods towards the woman currently carrying a large stack of blankets, books and other items.

The girl frowns worriedly. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? I mean, they still don’t know…”

The purple haired boy smiles and nods. “It’s not gonna hurt anyone Ash.”

She sighs and nods, smiling uneasily. “Alright.” She turns and hurries over to Chi-Chi, grabbing the stack from in front of the woman. “Woah there!” Ash huffs. Chi-Chi yelps and looks around the pile at the teen smiling at her. “I’ll take this the the bus. You make sure this is everything.” Chi-Chi looks about to argue, but stops and sighs.

“Alright, thank you.” She lets go, leaving Ash to carry the pile to the airbus.

“Who is that girl?” Chi-Chi asks as she returns to the house go back into the house.

“She came with Trunks from the future. Her name’s Ash.” Krillin says as he and Yamcha return to the house to carry more stuff to the ship.

“Was she with him the first time he came?”

“Uh… I don’t think so. I don’t remember seeing her, at least. She might’ve been there but didn’t come out of the time machine?” Yamcha glances at Krillin, who shrugs.

Ash carries the pile to the airbus and sets it down on the wall opposite of Goku. She glances over at the unconscious man and sucks in a nervous breath when she notices the sleeping child curled up beside him. She glances to either end of the bus.

The others are all working to convince Chi-Chi she doesn’t need to bring so much stuff by the house, and at the front of the bus Trunks is working with the controls.

Carefully Ash approaches the sleeping duo and sits beside them. The little girl’s unruly black hair is pulled back in a tiny ponytail and she’s hugging Goku’s arm, eyes closed peacefully, her breathing even. Ash’s eyes soften and she smiles gently. Slowly, she reaches out and brushes the little girl’s hair away from her face. So young, still with baby fat on her cheeks and still so innocent. Not at all possible for anyone from her and Trunks’ time. Everyone is scarred and fearful because of the horrid things that happened, even the children.

Her attention turns to the sleeping man. His face is calm, but he still manages to looks exhausted. Her hand moves up to touch his forehead, but she quickly pulls her hand back.

“No.” She whispers. “If this is a dream, don’t touch him and it’ll continue on. Touch him and it’s game over.” She releases a soft breath when the others all hurry on board.

Ash gets to her feet and steps back as Chi-Chi moves to sit beside the two sleeping Saiyans, eyeing the strange girl carefully. Ash sits down with her back against the wall and knees pulled up to her chest as Chi-Chi pats a damp cloth to her husband’s forehead. Trunks retreats from the front to allow Yamcha to drive, distraction free, and leans against the wall beside Ash, crossing his arms.

“You ok?” he asks as the airbus takes off.

Ash nods, keeping her eyes forward and watching as the little girl wakes up and Chi-Chi rushes to the back to urge Gohan into the ship.

“It’s weird seeing them like this.” She mumbles, watching Gohan and Chi-Chi sit down next to the sleeping man and sleepy child. “He’s just so… happy and… different.”

“Like you used to be.” Trunks says, sitting down. Ash frowns and turns to look at him, narrowing her eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Trunks shrugs. “You used to be just like that, Ash. A few years ago-”

“A few years ago, my brother was still alive.” she says coldly, tensing up.

Trunks opens his mouth to say something, stops, and resorts to patting his companion’s knee. “I know.” he says quietly. “I’m sorry Ash.”

“It’s not your fault, you idiot.” She mumbles, leaning against him.

“I could’ve done something though.” He whispers.

“Hey!”

Both teens look up, surprised. Standing in front of them is the tiny girl who had been asleep earlier. Ash straightens up before leaning her arms against her knees. “Hey there kiddo. What’s up?”

She points her finger at Ash’s face, nose scrunched up and a pout on her lips. The surprised teen sits back quickly, blinking in surprise. “I know you?” The small child questions.

She sighs and smiles softly. “I don’t think so. What’s your name little one?”

The little girl smiles and points to herself. “I Ashey! ‘m one year old!”

Ash smiles and pats Ashley’s head. “Is that so? Well, my name’s Ash and this is my friend Trunks.” Trunks smiles shyly and waves to the little girl. Ashley’s eyes light up as she gasps, pointing at Trunks’ hair.

“Pup-ple!”

Ash looks back at her friend as he rubs the side of his head. She grins and turns back to Ashley. “Yeah, he does have purple hair. You wanna touch it?” Ashley giggles and grins, nodding excitedly.

“Wait, Ash-!!” Ash scoops up the little girl and holds her towards Trunks. “H-hey!”

Ashley taps Trunks’ head with wide, curious eyes. “Ooo! Pwetty!”

Trunks’ cheeks tint pink as the tiny girl giggles, touching his hair. “Aw.” Ash giggles. “Isn’t she cute?”

Trunks sighs and chuckles, gently grabbing the little girl’s hands. “Yeah, she is, now put her down.” Ash giggles and sets the tot down.

Ashley pouts but then hobbles over to Trunks and tugs demandingly on his pant leg. “Hey!”

Trunks sighs and leans down to look the little girl in the eye. She points at Ash. “She your girlfriend?” Trunks tenses slightly, blinking wide eyes in surprise, Ash covering her mouth and looks away, holding back giggles.

“We-well, she is my friend, yes but, uhm…” Trunks shakes his head. “Why don’t you go talk to your brother?” He shoos the little girl towards Gohan.

Trunks turns and glares at Ash who’s keeled over, snickering with her back to him. “Don’t laugh!” He hisses, his nose scrunches up as the pink on his cheeks spreads and becomes a red blush across his nose. She looks at him over her shoulder, still trying to keep her laughter under control.


	2. The Story Of Ashley: Chapter 2

_ Ok, I’ve got the freaking manga from  _ [ _ http://kissmanga.com/ _ ](http://kissmanga.com/) _ for this chapter so it’ll be more onpoint. I wanted the last one to be off, though I might go back and edit it later. _

After a little time, Krillin, Trunks and Ash fill Yamcha, Gohan and Chi-Chi in on what had happened during the confrontation with the Androids, little Ashley wandering around the airbus and occasionally being picked up by someone when she passed them.

“So what was the point of coming to this time if it won’t change anything in your time?” Yamcha asks.

“We’re hoping, or, at least, it was Bulma’s hope, that we could find a weakness by watching d-Goku fight them.” Ash clears her throat, hoping the others hadn’t caught her slip of tongue.

“Or bring Goku over to our time so he can defeat them there.” Trunks adds with a slight grimace.

The girl from the future sets baby Ashley on her lap as Trunks delves into the difference between the past they knew and what was happening now. The little one happily grabs Ash’s fingers and shakes them up and down, humming a tune Ash knew well.  _ ‘One of mom’s lullabies.’  _ The teen smiles and hums along, feeling her eyes start to droop at the calming tune.

_ ‘I haven’t even thought of this song in so long… I hope Mom and Bulma are doing alright without us… I hope Mom’s still alive…’  _ She sighs and forces a small smile to stay on her face.

“KRILLIN?! WHAT’S GOING ON?!? ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!” Ash yelps and jumps a little, turning to see similar expressions of surprise on Yamcha, Trunks and Krillin’s faces. Little Ashley squeaks and dashes over to her mother, hiding from the loud voice.

Bulma goes on about how she hadn’t been able to get ahold of them and Ash sighs in relief.  _ ‘I really should have expected as much from Bulma. She still manages to surprise me after all these years.’ _

“-But nevermind  **_that_ ** , is my grownup son from the Future, Trunks, there with you?!”

“Huh?” Krillin sweats and shivers nervously. “Uh, yeah, he’s here with us.”

“HE IS?! Put him on, I gotta talk to him!”

“Go ahead and talk, you’re on speaker so he can hear you loud and clear.”

\---bip---

Ashley pouts as the adults all listen to Bulma talk about how someone had found a version of Trunks’ ship. Even Gohan was! She huffs and waddles over to her sleeping father and sits down. She wanted to play!

“This is our time machine, that much is sure.” The nice girl Ashley was sure she knew says to the boy with the pretty hair, looking over his shoulder and pointing at a picture he was holding. “But how did it get out there and why does it look like that?”

“Does she know where the picture was taken?”

Aaaaand, Ashley lost interest in the adult’s conversation, turning to playing with the staff Daddy had given her. She hoped he’d get up soon and show her how to use it. Ashley taps it on the ground in different spots, humming again and pretending she was playing a drum.

“Ashley stop that.” Mother grabs the end of the staff. “Why don’t you color for a while?” Mother hands Ashley a notebook and a box of crayons.

The little girl pouts and retreats to the back of the bus to draw.

\---bip---

“Ash, are you coming?” Trunks questions as he and Gohan prepare to take off.

“No, I think I’ll stay here. The Androids are still after us, and Goku is in no shape to defend himself. Plus, I do have as much experience with them as you do and they might need that.” She gestures to Krillin and Yamcha. “You just figure out what happened with that other time machine. But be careful!” She cups her hands around her mouth when the window/door opens. Trunks smiles and nods before flying out, Gohan following after.

Ash quickly closes the hatch once the boys were out of the way and sighs. “Well, we’re not too far now, right?”

“Just a little farther.” Yamcha says as the teen slides into the passenger’s seat. “Is the Kame House still around in your time?”

Ash shrugs and looks out the windshield. “I only ever went there once, when I was younger. Gohan took Trunks and me to visit, see if Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar were alright, but they were nowhere to be found. We assumed they’d evacuated, but we’ve never been sure. All I know is Gohan said he sensed them around every time I asked him. I fly by every now and again and it’s still standing, but no one’s living there.” She sighs. “It’s strange to see places I’ve been to the way they were before the Androids were awakened. I’m used to everything being in ruins and here it’s just… everything is so much more beautiful.”

Yamcha frowns and glances to the girl. “Is it really so bad in your world?”

“Our whole planet is in ruin, we have, at most, a few hundred thousand people left on the planet, and most of them live in the underground bunkers we’ve hidden away below the ruins of West City. Trunks and I have been trying our best to help in building some semblance of normality among the survivors, but until the Androids are destroyed, we have little hope of surviving long.” Ash draws her legs to her chest and rests her chin on her knees. “I’m not even sure if my mother and Grandfather are still doing alright, living up in the mountains. They’re safe from the Androids, living so far away from everything, but…”

Yamcha reaches over and pats the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sure your mom and granddad are doing fine, especially if they’re someplace safe.”

“Yeah..” Ash casts a sad look over her shoulder, observing quietly as Chi-Chi takes care of her husband and the baby girl curled in the back corner, drawing with a look of deep concentration on her face. “Yeah, I hope.”

\---bip---

Not long after, the group lands outside the Kami house, little Ashley in awe of the pink building. Ash helps carry the things Chi-Chi had brought along while Krillin and Yamcha carry Goku upstairs.

Ash sighs and plops down on the front steps, having just carried all of the things Chi-Chi’d brought, upstairs  _ in several trips _ .

Yamcha, Master Roshi and Krillin were in the kitchen talking, she could hear the soft murmur and clanking of dishes.

She leans back and closes her eyes, letting her senses fan out, keeping an eye on Goku’s ki upstairs, Ashley waddling about the house, Chi-Chi rummaging through the bags they’d brought, Trunks and Gohan on their way here….

_ ‘I only have the faintest memories of Dad, yet his ki still feels as familiar to me as Gohan’s or Mom’s. I was two when he died and around three when the Androids arrived, but their Ashley is only two… there’s been a difference in this timeline and ours before we ever got here so… is the difference in our births because of that or because of us?’  _ Ash sighs and shakes her head.  _ ‘It doesn’t matter right now. Or much at all, I suppose. All that matters is helping this timeline not end up like ours.’ _

Ash opens her eyes when she feels the little girl’s ki suddenly vanish. “Ashley?” She sits up and looks around. Where had she-

“Ye?” Ash gasps and spins around to see the little one in question sitting behind her, tilting her head questioningly.

“How-wha-but-??” Ash looks around with wide eyes, pointing around in half-panic.

“I teley-ported!” Ashley proclaims proudly. “Jus like Da!”

“L-like Dad?” Ash glances up with wide eyes. “D-dad..h-he can…”  _ ‘Gohan never mentioned Dad could freaking  _ **_teleport_ ** _!’ _

Ashley nods, smiling. “Ye! But Ma don’t know I can too so you gots ‘a keep it a secret.” Ashley holds one hand up to her lips, giggling.

Ash looks back at the little one and nods, smiling almost crookedly. “Uh, y-yeah, sure kid.” Then, a thought crosses the elder girl’s mind. “Ashley, do you think.. You could show me how to teleport?”

The little one’s eyes widen. “Ye! Ashy show you how to teley-ports! Then you help Da save peoples!” Ashley bounces to her feet excitedly. “Let’s go to th’ backyard so Ma don’t see. She’ll get mad.”

Ash laughs under her breath and follows her tiny counterpart around to the back of the house.

“Okay kid, but first, how long’s he known how to teleport and how did you learn?” Ash sits down with her back to the house as Ashley stretches like she’d seen Gohan do before he went out to train.

“Da learned from some peoples in space before I was borned. And I learned ‘cause I watched Da do it from my room.” Ashley smiles proudly. “Ma, Da and Go don’t know I can do it yet.”

“Why don’t you tell them?”

Ashley pouts and sits in front of the girl from the future. “Cause Ma will get mad and tell me I’m not allowed to used it anymores.”

Ash sighs and ruffles the little girl’s hair. “Well, you’ll have to tell them someday. For now, I bet it’ll come in handy to know how to teleport.”

“Ye!” Ashley jumps to her feet. “I show you nows!”

The little one takes a few steps back. “Ok so, you gotta do this.” Ashley puts two fingers to her forehead, Ash mirroring the movement. “And then you gotta find the person you wanna teley-ports to’s energy and concentrates on it  _ reeaaaaalllll  _ hard, and then-” Ashley suddenly vanishes and reappears to Ash’s left. “-you teley-ports to them.”

Ash purses her lips and narrows her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could on Krillin’s energy, sensing him in the kitchen of the house.  _ ‘Focus hard enough to teleport….’  _

“I.. don’t think I’m doing this right.” Ash lowers her hand after a moment and frowns. “Are you sure this is how it works?”

Ashley pouts and nods. “Not thinkin’ hard nuff.” She answers curtly, crossing her arms over her chest. “We teley-ports to Da, m’kay?”

Ash sighs. “I’m not sure that’ll-”

“I teley-ports you wif me.” Ashley grabs a handful of Ash’s jacket and puts two fingers to her forehead. “It help you understands. Da teley-ported wif me and that’s how I figured it out.”

Ash yelps in surprise when she finds herself and the little girl in the room where Goku is sleeping, sitting with her back to the wall below the window overlooking where they had been before. Ash gasps and looks at the little one who had waddled over and was sitting down beside her father, half-pouting.

“Why Da not wake up?” She questions, patting the ground in between her legs.

“H-he’s still recovering from being sick.” Ash crawls over and sits next to Ashley. “He had a sickness that made nearly stopped his heart and he was in alot of pain trying to beat it. But now he’s just getting better, okay?”

Ashley huffs and sighs before nodding.

_ “Oh god, somebody help me!” _ Ash gasps when the scream, faded as it was by the floor and door, reaches her ears and quickly jumps to her feet and dashes downstairs.

“What’s happening?!” She shouts, slamming her hands against the walls. Trunks is the only one to look up from the television.

“Ashley, get over here! You really need to see this!” Ash dashes over and nearly throws herself over the group to put herself between Yamcha and Chi-Chi to watch the television. Her eyes widen as she catches a glimpse of the camera tumbling before it vanishes into fuzz.

“W-what happened?” Krillin asks frantically. “What was that?! I-it wasn’t the Androids, was it?!”

“I.. don’t think so.” Trunks stands up and frowns. “That’s not far from where Gohan, Mother and I found that other version of our ship. It.. might be whatever it was that came from that egg we found.”

“Egg?” Ash crosses her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing. “What kind of egg?”

“It was kinda shaped like a weird purple coconut.” Gohan explains, making a round shape with his hands. “It had spikes all over it.”

“I’m… I’m going to see for myself.” Trunks says seriously.

“I’m coming with.” Ash steps forward, putting a hand on Trunks’ shoulder.

“H-hang on!” Yamcha’s eyes widen.

“You’re kidding, right?!” Krillin nearly shouts, his voice panicked.

“I.. I want to go too!” Gohan clenches his fists, determined but a bit afraid.

“You will do no such thing!” Chi-Chi shouts.

Trunks smiles at Ash then the others. “That’s alright, I’ll be fine by myself.” Ash glares and scrunches up her nose. “Gohan, you and the others can help from here. If the Androids show up, keep Goku safe from them.”

“You do this every damn time.” Ash mutters as Trunks heads for the door. “I’m not a child.”

“I’ll be back soon. See you guys later!”

Just then, a huge surge of power has everyone’s eyes widening before they all rushed outside, looking around to pinpoint the source

“Hey… Hey!” Krillin shouts, looking around frantically. “What’s the deal with this ki?!”

“It’s Frieza..” Gohan gasps. “That’s Frieza and his father’s ki!”

“And Goku… and Piccolo… and even my dad.” Trunks spoke breathlessly.

“B-but that’s impossible, Goku’s upstairs, I was just with him! A-and you killed Frieza and his father!” Ash swallows her nerve.

“Dad’s still upstairs sleeping!” Gohan affirms from where he floats near the second floor, Ashley poking her head out the window and looking down at everyone with fear and confusion.

“It’s coming from Gingertown, where all those people vanished.” Krillin gulps, speaking everyone’s thoughts.

“I’m going to check it out.” Trunks grits his teeth. “I need to see for myself just what kind of monster came out of that shell.”

“I’m coming with you!” Ash snaps, clenching her fists. “And you can’t stop me!” She adds, noting the look he sends her way.

“Ash-”

“You are not leaving me behind and throwing yourself into danger again! He taught me everything you know too, remember!” She growls and flares up her aura, shooting off in the direction of the power they were all sensing.

Trunks huffz. “Geez Trunks, she’s almost as hot headed as your dad.” Krillin sweats a little, realizing what he’d just said.

“She’s gonna get herself killed.” Trunks flies off after her, Krillin quickly following.

Ash grumbles under her breath as she senses Trunks and Krillin catching up.  _ ‘If he even  _ tries _ to tell me to go back, I’m gonna punch him.’ _

“Ash!” Trunks shouts.

“Don’t even say it!” She shouts back, turning to glare at him while still flying.

“It’s too dangerous!”

“I don’t fucking care! I have every reason you have to fight!”

“Ashley, please, just-”

Ash growls, stops suddenly and turns. Trunks’ eyes widen as she throws as hard a punch as she could. Krillin screeches to a halt and can only watch as Trunks goes reeling back, covering his face with his hands.

_ ‘If he just called her what I think he just did, Goku and Chi-Chi are in for a hell of a ride when their Ashley grows up.’ _

“What was that for?!” Trunks shouts, his voice sounding off from covering his reddening nose and face.

“I am not gonna stand by while you do exactly what Gohan did AGAIN!” She growls loudly before turning and bolting off again.

“Are you alright?” Krillin asks, floating near Trunks, worrying Ash may have broken the boy’s nose.

Trunks grumbles. “I’ll be fine, let’s just hurry.” The two fly after the peeved girl.

“Uh, Trunks?”

“Hm?” Trunks turned to look at the bald man.

“Is… Is Ash an older version of Gohan’s sister?”

The purple haired boy sighed tiredly. “Yeah… She won’t tell me why, but she doesn’t want me to bring it up. I assume it’s because of Goku.”

“Why?”

“Well she-” Both men’s eyes widened and they looked towards their destination.


	3. Ashley's "My Hero" Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months in school, (and after the issue with Buu) Ashley’s class must do a project on who their hero is and why, leaving the little girl some time to determine just who is her true hero.

The little girl huffed as she sat at the kitchen table, glaring at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She wears a blue tank top, baggy orange gi pants and blue boots.

“That paper’s gonna catch fire if you keep staring at it like that.” Gohan says, working on his own homework. The elder boy wears a white t-shirt, loose jeans and socks. Ashley turns her glare up to him, puffing up her cheeks indignantly. “I’m just saying Ash, give it a rest. If you think about it too hard, you’ll never get it.”

Ashley pouts and sighs. “I just wanna get this right. There’s so many heroes in our family!”

“Well, why not do Mom? She deals with all of us!” Goten chirps, smiling sweetly up at his older siblings from his drawing. The youngest child wears a long sleeved purple shirt and long cream colored pants.

The trio are in the kitchen alone as Chi-Chi is outside doing laundry and Goku is out training like usual.

Ashley pouts and slides out of her seat. “I’m gonna go outside!” She declares to no one in particular and marches to the back door. Goten quickly pushes away from the table and hurries after her, grinning.

“Me too!” He laughs.

Gohan sighs and returns to his homework, grumbling about how lucky they were to still be little kids.

“MA! I'm goin’ out to the woods!” Ashley shouts as she marches past the laundry that is hanging out to dry.

“Alright, don’t stay out too late!” Chi-Chi calls, hanging a large white sheet up.

Goten, instead of following his sister, runs over to hide amongst the sheets and tries to scare his mother by popping out of the laundry in front of her. “Boo!” He laughs happily as she gasps and pretends to be frightened.

“Oh no, there’s a monster in my laundry!” She says dramatically.

“No there’s not! It’s just me, Mama!” Goten giggles, jumping out of the sheets.

As Chi-Chi hugs the giggling Goten, Ashley marches out to a grove of apple trees deep in the woods. She stops somewhere in the center of the grove and floats up a tree with no lower branches below Goku’s height. She clambers into a spot on the top of the trunk which was hollowed out enough for her to sit and probably both her brothers. (She wasn’t sure, no one but Goku had been up here with her before.)

“My project’s due on Monday, what am I gonna do?” Ashley pouts. Having got the project the Monday before and that it was Friday now, the young fighter was out of her area. “Maaan, this is impossible!” She groans and flops on her back, her head hanging off the side she’d climbed up. “How am I gonna do this? I don’t know who to do this on! Daddy’s a hero, but so is Gohan! And Uncle Vegeta, and Uncle Krillin and- ahh!” She threw her arms up and kicked her legs in frustration. “Man this is hard!” She huffs.

The girl spends some more time trying to determine who would be the best choice for her “hero”, writing down idea after idea, but eventually gives up on it for the day, returning home as the sun starts to set.

\---bip---

The small, wild-haired girl closes the back door with a pout still on her face.

“Hey Ashy, where’ve you been?” Ashley looks up at her father, who is sitting on the old recliner. Gohan and Goten are playing a board game on the coffee table in the center of the room.

“I was in my thinking place.” The little girl crosses her arms over her chest and walks over. “My project’s due on Monday and I haven’t even figured out what to do.”

Goku reaches down and scoops his pouting daughter up, easily setting her on his lap. “Well, maybe you should just let it come to you. If you focus too hard on something, you won’t notice when it’s standing right in front of you.”

“That’s what I told her!” Gohan says, pretending not to notice Goten moving his piece forward two spaces. “Just give it a rest Ash. Maybe while everyone’s over tomorrow you’ll come up with something.”

Ashley sighs. “I dunno… I guess.” She huffs and lets her head lay against Goku’s shoulder. “Man, this is alot harder than I thought it’d be.”

Goku laughs and wraps an arm around the frustrated girl’s shoulders. “Don’t worry so much Ashy, you’re a smart kid, you’ll get this.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Chi-Chi calls and the two boys jump up from the coffee table. Goku picks Ashley up and, as he walks to the table, scoops up Goten and carries both children over his shoulders, Goten giggling happily.

\---The next day---

Ashley pouts as she sits at the kitchen table once more, staring down at another sheet of paper. Chi-Chi and Bulma are scampering about the kitchen, Chi-Chi cooking and Bulma attempting to keep up. Outside, the rest of the Z-warriors and their families are catching up and chatting or, in Gohan’s case, keeping the littlest members of the group from destroying something.

“Maybe you ought to consider just picking someone they’d expect, like your mom.” Bulma says, sitting beside Ashley. “It’d be pretty easy to write up why she’s a hero.”

“But everybody in my family is a hero!” Ashley cries, pressing her hands to either side of her head. “But I don’t know which one would be the best to write about! You’re a genius, Gohan and Dad have saved the world, Uncle Krillin and Uncle Yamcha have died to help save the world, Mister Piccolo taught Gohan and Uncle Vegeta did that thing against Buu!” She sighs and drops her forehead to the table. “I just want my report to be good enough to tell about-” Ashley gasps and sits up, eyes practically sparkling. “I GOT IT!” She squeals and quickly gets down from the chair. “Thanks Aunt Bulma!” She yells and runs upstairs.

The blue haired woman sighs and chuckles. “Chi-Chi, you have the weirdest kids.”

“Oh? And you don’t?”

“Trunks is just a troublemaker, your kids are as strange as your husband.”

\---bip---

Upstairs, Ashley slaps the paper on her desk and begins to dig through her drawers.

The little girl is the only one in the house with a room of her own, which is painted a bright blue, a plain wooden desk pushed under the window directly across from the door, her bed to the left of the desk with a shelf filled with stuffed animals of varying shapes and sizes above it. To the left of the desk is a set of shelves with books, pictures and drawings and a dresser where most of Ashley’s clothes were, any jackets and dresses she had were in the closet near the foot of her bed.

The fluffy haired half-Saiyan pulls out a small camera from the depths of one of her lower drawers. “Yes!” She giggles and sets it down before reaching to several pegs and grabbing a dark blue scrunchie the same color as her tank top. “Luckie scrunchie.” She says and switches out the one she has on then she grabs the camera and races back downstairs.

Ashley heads straight to the backyard, letting the camera hang by its strap around her neck. The little one smiles happily as she looks around at all of her family. Now to just put her ingenious plan in action.

“Hey Ash, what’re you doing?” Ashley turns around as Goten lands beside her.

“I was thinking about taking some pictures of everybody. What’re you doing?”

“Well-”

“GOTEN HELP!” The siblings look up as Trunks flies around as fast as he can, trying to avoid Gohan who is trying to catch said purple haired child.

“Trunks said he wanted to try pulling a prank and Gohan heard us so now he’s trying to beat Trunks up.”

“Did Big Brother really say he was going to do that?”

Goten shrugs. “Not really, but he’s going to.”

Ashley shrugs back. “Fair enough.” She holds up her camera and takes a picture of Gohan trying to tackle Trunks, who’s basically screaming for one of his parents at this point.

“Take my picture too, sis!” Goten begs, bouncing up and down and grinning.

“Alright, sit still then.” She giggles and aims the camera at the younger child. “Smile!”

Goten grins happily and holds up two peace signs. Right when Ashley goes to take the picture, Gohan lands beside Goten and smiles at the camera.

Ashley laughs as Goten turns and pouts at Gohan, complaining about the elder photobombing.

“Hey! That was my picture, Gohan!”

“I didn’t do anything, just happened to land right when Ash took the picture.”

“Hey, try one of your Saiya-man poses!” Ashley begs excitedly. “I don’t have any pictures of that yet!”

Gohan grins triumphantly. “Well, since you asked so nicely. Should I use the suit too?”

Ash thinks for a moment then shakes her head. “No, just you is good.”

Gohan holds both arms over his head in a circle shape and squats, making both children giggle while some of those nearby roll their eyes. “How’s that, Ash?”

“Perfect!” Ashley giggles.

“I wanna try it too!” Goten says, doing his best to mirror Gohan’s form.

“What are you guys doing?” Trunks asks, walking towards Ashley and away from Gohan and Goten doing silly poses.

“Taking pictures.” Ashley replies before grinning. “Why don’t you do it too?”

“Cause it’s silly looking.”

“And you’re 8, that’s a silly age. Get in the picture.” Ashley frowns and narrows her eyes at Trunks. The purple haired boy huffs and sighs.

“Fine, if it’ll get you off my back.” Ashley claps her hands happily and readies her camera.

“Do a pose too!” She demands. Trunks huffs and strikes a slightly less ridiculous pose. Ashley grins and snaps the picture.

“What’re you kids doing over there?” Krillin calls, grabbing everyone else’s attention.

“I’m taking pictures!” Ashley calls.

“You’re doing Saiya-man poses without me?!” Videl shouts, jumping to her feet from the table she was sitting at with Hercule.

“Well, come join us!” Gohan calls.

The blue eyed girl grins and flies over, dropping down from the sky for Gohan to catch her and then strike a pose together, making Trunks and Goten gag. Ashley laughs happily and snaps another picture.

“Dad! Get over here!” Ashley begs, hopping up and down.

“Alright sure.” Goku shrugs and walks over. “Do I have to do a pose too?”

“Pleeeeeease?” Ashley begs, using her best puppy eyes. Goku laughs and pats the little girl’s head.

“I guess I’ll do it. I do kinda remember one of the poses Ginyu did back on Namek.”

“Daddy, I wanna be in the picture too!” Says Marron, tugging at Krillin’s arm. The short man laughs and follows, joining the growing group posing sillily for the photo.

Eventually, everyone is standing for the photo, even Vegeta at Bulma’s demand, and a majority of the group are posing vaguely like Gohan and Videl. Chi-Chi brings out a stand for the camera and helps Ashley set a ten-second timer. Once set, the two dash into the crowd. Chi-Chi takes her place beside Goku and Ashley throws her arms around Goten and Trunks’ shoulders.

“Cheese!” She shouts. The whole crowd grins and shouts as the camera clicks and flashes.

\---bip---

Ashley looked through the pictures she’d taken the day before. After everyone had left, the young half-blood had begged and begged until Chi-Chi had agreed to go out to the store and get the pictures developed, so now she had them all in her big picture album and was now trying to determine which picture to use. She had finally written up her report, which she hadn’t shown anyone, and just needed the finishing touches.

“And then,” Ashley pulls the paper off a sticky letter. “It’s gonna be so colorful, that mine’s gonna be the best!” She giggles and presses the sticky ‘O’ at the end of the word at the top of her posterboard. She laughs and claps her hands.

“This is gonna be the best report ever!”

\---two weeks later---

Gohan stands at the front gates of the Orange Star Elementary with his back against the brick wall and Videl beside him.

“-and she finally,  _ finally _ told him yes!” Videl giggles. “I can’t believe it took Eraser so long! I told her he’d get tired of her playing hard to get, but she finally listened!”

“Big Brother!” Goten shouts as he runs from the crowd of children being released and jumps up to hug the older boy.

“Where’s troublemakers 1 and 2?” Gohan asks, holding his little brother. Goten turned and points to where Ashley and Trunks are exiting the building, Ashley holding a DVD container and nervously shaking while Trunks tries to calm her down.

Gohan puts Goten down with worried look on his face. “Ash? Ash, are you okay?”

Ashley looks up, grinning, and holds up the DVD case. “My report came in!” She yells and runs over. “My report came in!”

“Really? They finally put it on a DVD?” Gohan kneels down as Ashley skids to a stop. She nods excitedly.

“The teacher said it took some time for them to burn all the DVDs. But it’s in!” Ashley squeals and jumps up and down. “Oh man, what if it’s not any good?” Ashley suddenly gasps, hugging the DVD. “What if it’s all scratched up already? What if there’s no sound? What if-”

“Ash, chill.” Gohan laughs at the sudden panic his sister had shot into. “It’ll be fine, you can show everybody the next time they come over. For now, let’s head home so Mom doesn’t have a fit.”

The four half-Saiyans waved goodbye to Videl and headed to their respective homes.

\---that Saturday---

The whole of the Z-warriors and their families are packed onto several couches in Bulma’s living room, chatting and laughing. Ashley stands near the television, looking nervously from the DVD case in hand and the crowd of what she considered her family.

“It’ll be fine Ashy.” Goku says, patting the nervous child’s head. “Just go put it in the TV.”

The little girl, dressed in a gi of the same style as her father’s, walks over and tries to reach the DVD player. Bulma laughs under her breath and holds her hand out for the disc. Ashley hands it to the blue haired woman and rushes back over to the couch and climbs up on Goku’s lap. Bulma puts the DVD in and turns to the crowd.

“Alright guys, listen up! Ashley said this was something important so we’re gonna shut up and watch!”

“Mom, can I have some popcorn!” Trunks begs. Bulma shoots a glare that shuts the boy up easily.

Once she was sure everyone was paying attention, Bulma started the video and retreated back to her seat.

The video clicks as the camera being used to film turns on. A blackboard and the edges of some desks are shown.

_ “Okay Ashley, you’re next.”  _ A voice from offscreen says. The camera pans towards the teacher’s desk to show a nervous Ashley in a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts clutching a posterboard. The little girl looks up and behind her. The teacher smiles and gently pushes Ashley forward. The jittery half-Saiyan squeaks and looks from the camera to the teacher and back to the camera.

Ashley turns and puts the poster up on the blackboard, keeping it up with some magnets. She turns around, face turning soft red as she averted her eyes from the camera.

_ “Introduce yourself hun. Tell them what your report is about.”  _ The teacher says.

Ashley gulps and looks just above the camera.  _ “M-my name is Ashley and this is my … “My Hero” report.” _ She looks down at a sheet of paper. Ashley speaks slowly, trying to keep her nerve.  _ “My family is really big, even though we’re not all related by blood. Even so, all of my family are heroes so writing this report was really hard because how was I to choose just one.”  _ She steps to the side and points at the poster.

At the top, in sticky letter, are the words “My Hero Project” in different colors. Beneath the words is a picture, the picture that had been taken with the whole of the Z-Warriors crew, most of them doing silly poses that vaguely look related to the Ginyus’ and Saiyaman, while people like Vegeta and Piccolo were trying to look pissed and aiming peace signs at the camera.

_ “I couldn’t decide who, out of all my family, would be a good choice for this project. So, I decided I’d do the project about all of them!”  _ Ashley smiles at the camera.  _ “So, since I'm gonna talk about all of them, I'll start with my Daddy!”  _ She points to Goku in the picture.

Goku grins and ruffles Ashley's hair, making the little girl yelp and blush.

_“My daddy's done a lot of stuff, way before I was born. He beat up this scary guy called Piccolo, but not this Piccolo though.”_ She points to Piccolo in the picture. _“Daddy beat him at the World Martial Arts tournament before he and Mommy were married. My dad’s done lots of cool stuff, but he’s also really nice and fun to train with and he’s funny. Daddy’s done alot of things for our family and I love him a whole bunch, even though he sometimes does stuff that Mommy or me and my brothers don't like, but he does it cause he loves us.”_ She beams at the camera.

Ashley buries her face in her hands, turning bright red at the chorus of “awws” from the crowd in the room. Goku smiles and hugs her close, pressing his check against her temple.

_ “This is my mom.”  _ Ashley points at where Chi-Chi is in the picture beside Goku.  _ “She's really smart and nice, even if she sometimes gets mad at us cause we’re all dinguses.”  _ Ashley giggles.  _ “That's what Gohan says.” _

Chi-Chi shoots a glare at her eldest, who shrinks closer to his girlfriend for protection.

_ “Mom does a lot for our family. She taught all three of us before we came to the schools, takes care of me and my brothers and Daddy and she makes sure Daddy doesn't do something stupid, which Aunt Bulma says is part of being a wife. My mom is also one of the bestest chefs I know!”  _ Ashley beams at the camera.

_ “My big brother Gohan’s really cool too! He’s real smart and Daddy says Gohan used to be stronger than him, but he’s been doing a lot more studying than training lately. His girlfriend Videl’s really nice too.”  _ Ashley points at the two.  _ “Sometimes they act kinda silly, but we love ‘em both anyways. Videl’s daddy, Mister Satan, is kinda funny too. He likes to say he’s stronger than my Daddy but he never trains with us so I’m not really sure if he is.” _

The video goes on for awhile, Ashley talking about the members of the Z warriors and the rest of the group. Outside the video, Ashley turns red and hides her face as the people being talked about all laugh and say nice things and “aww”, Goku and Chi-Chi proudly hugging the little girl with smiles on their faces.

_ “My family is really big and there's lots of weird people, but even if we're at each other's throats, nobody can keep us apart! And that's why my family is the bestest ever!”  _ The little girl giggled, cheeks flushed slightly as she held her report with clenched hands.


	4. The Ultimate Soma! Defeat Kyira!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the “Soma Saga”, where all of the Z-fighters (revived Saiyans included) are possessed by the Soma Klope, except for Goku, Pan, Anna, Joshua, Katie and (if he has any) Goten’s kids. Ashley has been freed from Natasha’s control and has taken the kids to the safety of the Lookout. Natasha has dropped her hold on Kyira to speak with her while the other Soma keep Goku occupied.

Kyira panted as she knelt on the ground, her body shaking as the shadow rose from the ground in front of her. “I have waited many years for this, dear Kyira.” Natasha chuckled as her ghost-like form took on a form vaguely like Kyira’s own body. “If it hadn’t been for you and that “ki rope” of yours, we would’ve had the whole Saiyan race under our control. They would’ve made for the strongest army in the entire universe, but I suppose we’ll settle for the lot of you.”

“Why.” Kyira glared up at her shadow clone. “Why us? Why won’t you freaks just stay dead!”

“Well, that’s your fault, we exist because of you after all.”

Kyira’s eyes narrowed as she leaned back. “What do you mean by that? How could  **_I_ ** be the cause of your existence?”

Natasha laughed loud enough that even Goku heard it over the battle he was waging against the possessed members of his family and friends. “My dear, dear,  _ dear _ , Kyira! We Soma can only exist when we are latched onto the existence of another being. We latched onto  _ you _ ! Without you, we would surely have perished long ago!” Natasha cackled as Kyira’s eyes widened, her mind connecting everything together.

“M-me? I-I… a-all those…. We lost so many to you and… it was all because…” The once-proud Saiyan warrior looked down at the ground between her hands in absolute horror. “I.. how?” She turned her glare to the lead Soma once again. “How is that possible! Why me!”

Natasha grinned and then cackled insanely. “Because, my dear, you were the closest to us! If you hadn’t been there on Planet Kinta, we would have perished for sure!” Natasha grinned down evilly as Kyira’s eyes widened, her body quivering in horror and shock.

_ ‘B-because of me… a-all of our fellow Saiyans… all of those people who died… Th-they died… because these things… are attached to ME! So long as I am alive… everyone..’  _ Kyira turned slowly and looked at her youngest brother still waging his one-man war against their possessed family and friends, which he was definitely starting to lose, if he wasn’t already.  _ ‘They’re all in danger… as long as I’m alive…’  _ The retired-mercenary felt her hand move and ready a ki blast to press to her chest.

“You think I’ll be done with you so easily?” Natasha teased and held one arm out, pointed at her fellow Soma. “We’ve still got a bone to pick with you.”

Suddenly, her eyes flashed bright red and shadowy figures rose from each of the controlled Z-Warriors, then flew at Natasha. Goku could only gasp and grab those closest to him: his mother, father, and Chi-Chi; as all of them collapsed into unconsciousness. The shadows all seemed to be absorbed into the Shadow Kyira who returned to her vaguely ghost-like appearance, grinning malevolently as Kyira’s terror filled-gaze turned to her.

Goku had only set down those he’d caught when he heard Kyira’s scream as the fused Soma flew at her. The force of the large shadow demon threw the already shaken woman back several feet, sending her rolling through the dirt.

“Kyira!” Goku shouted as his elder sister curled into a ball, screaming and clutching her head. He quickly jumped over the others to sprint over to her when a black shadowy aura slowly grew around and quickly hid her from view behind its sticky, almost inky looking exterior. “Kyira!” He shouted again, worry lacing his voice as stopped. The aura swirled and flicked around, keeping Goku from getting any closer than he was.

“G-get out of my HEAD!” Kyira’s voice pierced through the veil of shadows.

“Now you will pay for what you did to us on Planet Vegeta!” cackled Natasha over Kyira’s screaming. “With the blood of those you hold dear!”

When the shadowy, inky, aura vanished, Goku couldn’t help the gasp of awe that escaped him. Where Kyira had once lain, stood some new, dark and rather ominous woman who the Saiyan could only vaguely recognize as his sister. Her long hair was even spikier than before, the earth clothes she usually wore had been changed into her old Saiyan armor, but black and purple where it had once been white and gold. Her tail seemed to have fluffed up to twice its original size and looked more like a club, flicking about aggravatedly behind Kyira.

“Kyira?” Goku asked apprehensively. Her eyes opened, showing that her dark brown eyes had become a bright blood red that glowed with malicious intent. A grin stretched across her face as she curled her hands into fists.

“You have no idea how long we’ve waited for this.” said a voice that seemed to be both Natasha and Kyira at once. “To finally control the one who nearly caused our destruction, to finally be able to take our rightful vengeance.” The Soma laughed, throwing her head back as she did.

Goku’s eyes widened as Natasha turned her gleeful gaze to him. “We’ll start with you since you’re the only one worth fighting. Once we’re done with you,” She swung her arm out. “We’ll take over every miserable being on this planet to re-create our army! We’ll be unstoppable!” She laughed again as Goku grit his teeth.

She was a monster, intending to do who knows what to the earth but… why was he hesitating? Why wasn’t he already throwing her to ground, trying to defeat this evil beast? Goku swallowed the lump in his throat and dropped into his fighting stance. How could he fight her, knowing that this was still  _ Kyira _ ? He wouldn’t be able to kill her and he had a feeling this was one of those fights where it would only end when one of them was dead. There had to be something he could do!

“Well, perhaps we could clear the battlefield first.” Natasha grinned and held up a ball of ki in one hand, aiming it for the unconscious Z-Warriors behind Goku.

The orange clad man stepped in front of her and glared as angrily as he could manage. He tried not to look surprised when she laughed. “You’ve no idea how many times we’ve seen that exact look on the faces of other so called “heroes” who think they can destroy us. You’re not the first and you certainly will not be the last.”

“We’ll see about that.” he responded, trying to keep his voice even.

Natasha grinned up at him and floated back a few steps. “Please, try to make this interesting.”

“Not here.”

“And why not? We brought you all out here to fight in the first place after all.”

Goku narrowed his eyes. “Not with them here.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “What does it matter? You’ve got those wish orbs to bring them back to life if something goes wrong. Besides, I’m not  _ that _ underhanded.” She smirked. “Well, most of the time.”

Goku floated up a few feet and waited. With a sigh of annoyance, the Soma crossed her arms and floated up after him. “Fine, be like that then. But let’s do keep close by. We’d like to be able to get back here in under five minutes once we’re done with you.”

Ignoring her obvious confidence and the jab, he led the way to a place a few miles away that was relatively flat with a few rock formations here and there.

“You honestly have no taste in theatrics.” The shadow demon criticized. “The place we picked was much nicer. This place is so… boring. But who are we to judge where you want to die?” She shrugged, chuckling to herself.

Goku felt a growl from deep in his throat rumble as Natasha stood with her arms crossed, grinning at him challengingly. “Whenever you’re ready.” She said condescendingly.

For a moment, Goku tried to decide if she had any openings and if he could hit her through those points. Once he spotted one he rushed forward, nearly blurring out of existence. When he went to hit her though, his fist seemed to phase right through.

“What the-” Goku shouted in surprise as Natasha’s foot crashed into his side and sent him crashing into the ground.

“Rather predictable, Goku. And here we were, expecting you to be an interesting opponent.” She sighed and landed. “We do hope you aren’t holding back as then we might be finished with you faster than we would like.”

The now aggravated Saiyan pulled himself off the ground and resumed his stance. The Soma laughed mockingly, tilting her head back and forth. “Let’s stop with this boring little warm-up game and jump right into it, eh? Show us that pretty blue form you’ve got.” The inky purple aura appeared again, faded looking this time, and whipped up a weak wind that gave enough of a gust to make her hair seem to flow.

Goku growled again, feeling his arms shaking from seeing such a condescending and arrogant look on his sister’s face, something that didn’t match her at all.

“Oh please, get pissed.” She said sweetly. “It won’t be any fun if you keep trying to act so calm minded. I know it’s bothering you, how different I am from her. I can’t begin to imagine what must be going through your mind though.” She slowly started to walk around him, gesturing with her hands. “You can’t break her free when we are together like this. We haven’t done this form in a very long time, but it is truly unstoppable, let me assure you.”

Goku forced himself to focus on the situation and stopping the horrible monster and not thinking about how said monster was using his sister’s body like a puppet. “I’ve fought lots of people who’ve said the same thing and I beat all of them.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, they didn’t have the precious advantage we have.” Natasha gestured to her body and Goku felt another growl rumble in his throat. The Soma laughed at his reaction and smiled. “I take it you don’t like that too well. Either way, it’s all the same to me: We need little Kyira alive and you don’t want to kill her so we could strike up a deal, but you won’t hear head or tails of that, will you?” Her tail flicked side to side as she chuckled. Goku glared at her fiercely as she sighed with a not very worried expression. “Alright, fine, let’s just fight and see where this goes.”

Without warning, her leg flew up to roundhouse kick the Saiyan hero in the side of his head, which he caught with ease. “Serious now, are we?” She mocked, grinning. Goku pushed her foot away and she hopped back several feet. “Let’s see that shiny blue form you have, we’ve been  _ dying _ to see the power it has.”

Goku grit his teeth and clenched his fists. With a shout, the blue aura exploded to life around him, his hair standing on end and taking the same azure color as his eyes. He dropped into his stance again, huffing when she continued to stand with her arms crossed, smirking.

“Happy?” He snapped.

She gasped, feigning horror. “Oh deary me, it seems we’ve finally angered him! Oh, how awful for me!” She laughed as he glared. “It seems you’re not as pure as we were led to believe.”

“Believe what you want but I will not let you hurt anyone else.”

“Let’s see if you can back that claim up.”

For a split second, they stood still, staring. Suddenly, they vanished and the dust kicked up. Several explosions went off in the air as they clashed over and over before Goku was sent careening down from a vicious side kick. He screeched to a halt before rocketing back up to where Natasha was waiting, grinning to herself.

“You wouldn’t happen to be holding back, would you? This won’t be much fun if you are.”

“You’re awful quick to make assumptions.”

“What can I say?” She shrugged, chuckling. “We’ve fought lots of people in this same way a thousand times so we’re  _ very _ good at telling when people are holding back on hitting someone they care for.” She threw her arm up and shot a charged ki blast. Goku threw it upwards, where it exploded above his head. She grinned and shot several more, which he chose to avoid.

“Oh come on, we both know you should have me helpless at this point! If you were really trying to beat me, I’d be dead by now!” She cackled, continuing to shoot blast after blast. “Come on! Fight me like you mean-” Her insane tirade cut off as Goku punched her in the face, sending her flipping backwards.

“Owowowowow! Kakarot!” Goku’s eyes widened as Kyira rubbed her face, tears pricking at her eyes. “What the hell was that for!”

“Kyira?!” He flew closer as she shot him a familiar glare with those brown eyes he hadn’t realized he missed.

“What the fuck!” She snapped.

“S-sorry, I just, I didn’t mean to!” He put a hand on her shoulder, slightly panicking and trying to see how bad he’d hurt her.

“You idiot.” Goku’s eyes widened when her elbow smashed into his gut, sending him stumbling back. “Did you really think it’d be that easy?” Natasha threw her head back and laughed. “You gullible fool! Our power would  _ never _ be so easily overcome!”

Goku winced and rubbed where he’d been hit. “Dammit.”

“Awww, is the baby sad?” She laughed. “Everyone falls for that the first time, but it’s always so funny. You’re no better than any of the other fools we’ve fought.”

The blue haired Saiyan narrowed his eyes. “I thought you said you weren’t underhanded.”

“I said I wasn’t underhanded enough to kill your friends back there, I never said anything about using Kyira as leverage.” 

“I won’t forgive you for what you’ve done to my family. I will defeat you!” Goku shouted and flew straight down towards the ground.

“Running away are you? That's no fun at all!” She yelled after him and followed quickly.

Goku reached the ground and, aiming his hands down, shot a powerful ki blast, rocketing himself upward and past Natasha as she was descending. By the time she had looked over and saw him passing her, she could only see the front of his boot as it slammed into her temple sending her flying.

With a shout of surprise, the air whistled as she crashed into the ground below. Goku couldn’t help but wince at the explosion of dirt and rock. For a moment, everything was still and he feared for a moment that he had _actually_ killed her. Then, the rocks shifted and Natasha stood with a cough and stretched her arm.

“Damn, I have to say, I actually felt that.” Natasha laughed. “And you finally land a good hit! I suppose there **is** a first time for everything!”

To say Goku was surprised was an understatement. That kind of blow would’ve killed most people! Was he really still holding back  _ that  _ much? He descended again and landed across from the chuckling parasite.

“I must say, we haven’t enjoyed a fight this much in a while. You’re almost too easy to mess with. Perhaps it’s that soft heartedness you’re so famous for.” Natasha sighed and held up her fists. “I suppose we ought to be serious now as well.”

This time, she vanished with barely a breeze to indicate which way she’d gone. Before Goku could turn around, her foot smashed into the middle of his back and pushed him face first to the ground.

“I know Kyira’s body as well as she does. I have her speed, her strength, her every ability at my disposal. We saw how easily overcome you were when she first arrived here. How could you possibly think you could match up to her now that we’re giving her body such a huge boost? We are invincible.” She went on, laughing.

“Shut UP!” Goku pushed off the ground, throwing Natasha off balance and rolled over with two ki blasts charged in his hands.

“What the-?!” Natasha gasped, her eyes widening as the blast exploded in her face, sending the possessed Saiyan flying.

Goku quickly pulled himself from the ground and flew after her. Her aura exploded as she forced the body to stop.

“Dammit.” She scoffed, and looked around. “Where the hell did he go now?”

“You might know Kyira well,” Natasha gasped and spun around only for Goku to kick her upwards, fly after and grab her foot. “BUT YOU DON’T KNOW **ME** !” He quickly spun her around. She cried out in surprise as he let go, sending her crashing through several of the nearby rock formations.

“Fine, you wanna play that way?” Natasha chuckled as she stood, glaring up at where Goku was floating. “Let’s play that way.” Two large balls of ki sparked to life in her hands. “I’ve waited too long to use this myself.” She grinned before shooting both up at him. “DODGE THIS!”

As he went to avoid the two beams, she opened both her hands, the ends of the beams exploding open into thin net-like film. Goku could only gasp as both closed around him and tightened.

“Now I see why she liked this move.” Natasha cackled. “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE IT!” Then, she closed her fists tight and laughed as he shouted in pain. “YOU POOR FOOL!” She started swinging her arms in wide arcs above her head, smashing him into the ground over and over, cackling insanely as she did.

After a few more moments of mercilessly throwing him around like a rag doll, Natasha released Goku from the Ki Rope and laughed as he crashed into the ground. “Now let’s see how eager you are to fight.”

Wincing and cradling his bruised arm, Goku pushed some rocks off his body and stood. His clothes were torn and there were bleeding cuts on his face and arms. Huffing from having the breath knocked out of him so violently, he blinked a few times to try and clear his still reeling head. 

“Damn.” He hissed, looking over at where Natasha was laughing to herself.  _ ‘She’s got all of Kyira’s strength… so she has all of Kyira’s weaknesses too… now if only I could think of them!’ _ In his mind, he tried to recall the fights and spars they’d had over the past year, only for him to realize their fights usually ended with him laying on his stomach and her laughing while sitting on his back.  _ ‘We haven’t had a serious fight since before we brought Mom, Dad and Raditz back. The only reason I ever really won any of our fights was.. Because she gave up…’ _ Goku huffed and narrowed his eyes. Kyira wasn’t impervious to attacks, she was just fast and the Soma might know Kyira’s fighting style well enough to be effective, but there had to be some way to beat her.. Them.. it… He wasn’t really sure what the Soma counted as right now, but that didn’t matter! He shook his head to clear away the unwanted thoughts and resumed his fighting stance.

“Oh? You still want to fight?” Natasha called with a laugh. “Well, come on then! Entertain us!”

Goku swallowed the lump in his throat and flared up his aura again. He had to win this fight. This wasn’t like any other fight he’d had, someone he cared for being used like this. The closest he could come up with was when Vegeta allowed himself to be controlled by Babidi but that had been intentional and willing. Kyira was being forced, used like a puppet, and he had no way of getting rid of the Soma himself. If he was lucky, Bardock or Raditz would wake up soon and use the Ki Rope trick to get rid of the Soma, or at least get them out of Kyira.

“What’s the matter? Thinking of giving up?” Natasha laughed. “I didn’t think you’d be so easy!”

Goku grit his teeth, growled, and flew towards her so fast he may as well have teleported. She widened her eyes in surprise. “Well, okay then-”

She cried out as the heel of Goku’s foot smashed into the side of her head, sending her flying yet again. He reappeared near where she would land and kicked her up into the air, following again, and then bringing his arms above his head to smash her back to the ground. Just as he went to bring his arms down, she disappeared from sight. He spun around and threw his fist forward, punching her in the stomach.

“Ah!” Kyira yelped and stumbled back. “O-ow…” She winced, her arms covering her stomach. “That was rather.. Uncalled for.” She winced and looked up at him with a pained grin.

Goku blinked in confusion. “Is it really you this time?”

“Who the hell else would be?” She chuckled, then stopped, wincing. “D-damn.”

He floated closer worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“You really… did a number on me.” She panted. “It’s… too bad, really.”

Goku frowned and raised an eyebrow. “What is?”

“That you’re… such a gullible idiot.” Before Goku could react, she elbowed him in the gut, grabbed either side of his head and smashed his forehead to her knee before shoving him backwards.

“I can’t believe you fell for that  _ again _ !” Natasha cackled, floating on her back. “I can’t- hahaha! Oh, god, that’s just too good!” She giggled happily, clapping her hands as Goku rubbed his forehead, wincing.

“Why do you keep doing that! I thought you wanted to fight!”

“Oh but this is much more entertaining! Right now, this “fight” is just for fun! Once we’ve grown bored with you, we’ll kill you since we can’t control you and then continue on with expanding our control to other worlds and other peoples.” Natasha grinned at him. “You’re nothing more than a toy at this moment. Not even those children you sent off will be safe once we’ve finished with you.”

It was one thing to make all the awful comments she’d been saying for the whole fight, but for her to threaten his life so easily, to threaten his  _ family _ like they didn’t matter… the ghost parasite had crossed a line.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone else!” He snapped, his ki flaring up and nearly exploding alongside his rage.

“You say that like you have a choice in this matter.” She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Goku growled then narrowed his eyes. He was really hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but he didn’t seem to be causing much, if any, worry for her. Natasha wasn’t concerned at all with what he he could do, probably because she thought she had him stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“I’m sorry Kyira.” He muttered under his breath as he drew his hands back together while shifting his stance.

“Oh? And what are you doing now? Last ditch attack, perhaps?” Natasha grinned mockingly. “Go on, let’s see what you got.”

Goku began channeling his ki as his aura flared up wildly, the rocks and dirt below him becoming knocked free of the ground and shooting into the air. 

“KA… ME…”

“Oh? Well, this looks interesting at least.” She leaned back and crossed her arms behind her head.

“HA… ME…” The ground beneath Goku began to split from the sheer power he was channeling, huge tremors rippling across the area stemming from below his feet.

Natasha furrowed her brow and frowned. “What in the hell…”

“HAAA!” Goku thrust his arms forward, sending a huge blast towards her, the air screeching as the beam raced forward.

“FUUUCK!” Was all he heard as the very Earth seemed to shake from the wind being blown about with the force of the blast.

Gasping as he dropped his hands, Goku looked around at the beaten landscape, slightly disappointed but still glad to find the area clear with not a trace of Kyira or the Soma anywhere.

“It’s done.” He sighed, half-smiling. Now to get everyone else, make sure they were alright, and get the Dragon Balls to-

Goku gasped as Natasha’s arms locked around his neck. “Did you really think I’d be destroyed so easily?” She chuckled in his ear.

Her armor was covered with ash, several spots had cracks or openings and a whole shoulder strap was gone. Dust and dirt covered her arms and face and the hair on her tail and head were singed or even smoking.

“No one’s ever so nearly done me in before and quite frankly,” She tightened her grip, grinning maliciously as Goku clawed at her arms. “I don’t much appreciate that. I do think I’m done playing around though. But don’t worry.” She purred, smiling. “I’ll make sure those little brats you were so keen on protecting will be there to join you in Other World soon.”

Goku mustered a growl and swung his arm back to elbow her in the gut, only for her to lean out of the way easily. “It’s awful when your opponent has a smaller figure than you, it’s so much harder to hit them.” She laughed and, just as his vision started to go black, released her hold, dropping the larger Saiyan to the ground as the blue evaporated from his hair and eyes.

Coughing violently while trying to catch his breath, Goku pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Natasha chuckled as she landed in front of him. “Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I do have plans to take over the rest of the galaxy soooo~.” A ball of red energy appeared as she held one hand up. “I can’t have you interfering and we can’t control you so now it’s time to say  **bye-bye** !”

Goku winced and squeezed his eyes shut as Natasha aimed her ki at him. “Have fun being  _ dead _ !” She cackled loudly as the ball grew even larger.

_ ‘I… won’t… let you…. Hurt my  _ **_BROTHER!’_ **

Natasha cried out and grabbed either side of her head, the ki ball vanishing as she stumbled backwards. Goku opened his eyes in surprise.

“N-no! We had you! You were locked up! NOO!” Natasha screamed.

“GAAAHHH!” She curled into herself and cried out in pain.

Goku pulled himself to his feet as the woman in front of him panted heavily. She lowered one hand and looked at it, turning it over shakily before chuckling breathlessly. She looked up with a weak smile on her lips. “K… Kakarot.”

“Kyira?” His eyes widened as she stood up a little straighter and wobbled towards him. Goku rushed forward as she started to fall, grabbing her arm and helping to steady her.

She smiled up at him and laughed weakly. “Can’t believe… that actually worked…”

“Wait, it’s… it’s really you?” Kyira giggled and nodded as Goku sighed in relief. “Are you alright?”

“I should be… asking you that.” She sighed and patted his arm. “You look like you’ve been through hell.”

Goku glanced down at his still rather beaten looking attire then shook his head. “I’m fine, I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Not for long.” Kyira looked to the ground with a serious frown. “I’ve only managed to lock them away like they did to me. They’ll break free and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop them again.”

“We… Dad! Dad knows that Ki rope move you have-” She shook her head as his expression changed from hopeful to confused.

“That will only bring them back faster. The Soma… their existence is linked to my life. As long as I’m alive…”

Goku quickly connected the dots and widened his eyes in horror. “Now hang on a second, you’re not thinking of doing anything rash, are you?”

She sighed and continued to avert her eyes. “There’s no other choice…”

“We’ll figure something out! I’m not letting you do anything like that.”

Kyira sighed and shook her head. “There’s nothing else we can do. And even if there is, there’s no time-”

“We could get the Dragon Balls! Wish for them to be attached to someone else!”

“There isn’t enough time.” She sighed at the worried look on his face.

“Th-there’s gotta be something-” She reached her free arm up and around his shoulders, pulling him down and hugging him as best she could at the moment. Goku blinked and turned his head towards her slightly. “Kyira-”

“I’m not afraid. I’ve never been afraid of death. I always knew it would be in a battle and there was never a chance I would go anywhere but hell. The only thing I have ever feared was dying without something worth dying for. That’s why I was willing to give my life all those years ago to protect Planet Vegeta… and why I’m ready to die now. This world, the whole galaxy is in danger with these monsters about… I just…” She smiled and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. “I want to protect our family. I want to protect  _ you _ . I don’t…” She frowned sadly. “I don’t have the strength to do it myself… I wish I didn’t have to ask you…”

Goku’s eyes widened when he realized what she was asking him to do. “K-Kyira…”

“I’m so sorry.” She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. “If I could, I’d do it myself, but… I’m sorry, little brother.”

Goku hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. “Kyira, I… there’s gotta be-”

“If there are other ways, we’re past the point of being able to use them. Please, just... listen to me, alright? I’m… so unbelievably proud of you.” She chuckled, trying to hide the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “I’m so proud to be your sister, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“This isn’t goodbye. We’ll… we’ll bring you back.”

Kyira bit her lip and nodded, not having the heart to tell him no.

Suddenly she gasped and clutched her head with one hand. “Sh-shit.” Goku released her from the hug worriedly. “They’re s-starting to get out of.. H-hand.” Kyira winced. “There’s… No more …. T-time…”

Goku brought one hand up and looked down. He took a deep breath, let a decent sized ball of ki appear in his hand and looked back up at her. Kyira smiled weakly and nodded. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shot the blast through her chest. He winced when he heard her cough and felt her hand tighten its grip on his arm.

“Th-thank you… Goku.” His eyes shot open as she said that, catching her body before she fell.

Hands shaking from several different emotions at once, he hugged his sister’s body and wished this was some god-awful nightmare.

\---bip---

With a groan, the long-haired Saiyan sat up. Last thing he recalled, they were all at home and he’d been lying on the couch with a headache. Right now, he, his parents, his little brother’s family and friends were all laying about in the midst of a desert wasteland. Confused, Raditz got to his feet and looked around. He could sense both his siblings somewhere not too far away and was immediately worried by the fact that their energies seemed messed up, Kyira’s darker and Kakarot’s injured. With a quick glance at the others around him to see his father and elder nephew getting up, he took off towards his little brother and big sister.

As Raditz approached, Kyira’s energy changed back to normal, if a bit wounded, and Kakarot’s spiked slightly. Only then did he realize his younger brother was in his Super Saiyan Blue state from the energy and nearly panicked as he flew faster.

As he got close enough to see them, Raditz halted his flight and looked around for any sign of whatever had caused enough trouble to make his brother assume his highest form. When he spotted nothing, he looked back only to watch in horror as a ki blast created a hole in Kyira’s chest. His jaw dropped as he watched the two stand for a moment before Kakarot dropped to his knees, cradling Kyira.

Once his mind snapped back from the horror he’d just witnessed, Raditz stormed over to where Kakarot was.

“You..” Raditz growled, gritting his teeth hard. “What. Is. Wrong with you?!” Raditz shouted and grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt then yanked him to his feet.

“R-Raditz?” Goku asked in bewilderment, unaware his older brother had even awakened.

“What’s the matter with you?! How could you do that! She was our sister!”

Goku averted his gaze and looked down sadly. “I… I didn’t-”

“Don’t you dare make an excuse for this! How could you kill her!” The younger winced as the elder snarled angrily. “What the hell is wrong with you! You stupid bastard!”

“RADITZ!” Neither brother could even look to where the voice had come from before Bardock and Gohan grabbed Raditz and pulled him away from Goku.

“What do you think you’re doing!” Raditz shouted, kicking and waving his arms around to attempt to break free. “He’s the murderer! Let go of me!”

“What are you blathering about!” Bardock snapped, yanking his second eldest back. Gohan spared a glance towards his father before gasping as he spotted where his aunt laid.

“Uh, G-Gramps?”

“What!” Bardock looked where his grandson pointed before his eyes widened. “What the hell… What happened!” He snapped at Raditz, who pointed accusingly at Goku, who had returned to sitting beside his sister, knees pulled to his chest and arms crossed in front of his face.

“What happened!” Bardock repeated and, as Raditz explained what he’d seen, Gohan approached his father.

“Dad? You alright?” When his father didn’t respond, Gohan sat down. “Dad?”

“There had to have been something else.” Goku mumbled from behind his arms. “If… if I had been stronger…”

“Dad, what happened?” Gohan put a hand on his father’s shoulder with a worried expression.

“Those things, the Soma… the ones Kyira thought she got rid of… they… they came and they were controlling all of you except me and the kids. The leader let Ashley go and she and the kids are up at the Lookout but then they just… it was some weird fusion, they attacked Kyira and… I… I didn’t want to.” Goku buried his face into his arms. “It was the only way we could think of and she… she asked me to, Gohan. She asked me to kill her.” Goku voice cracked as he wallowed in his guilt. “I didn’t want to, but it… there wasn’t anything else we could do. Oh Kami what have I done.”

Gohan rubbed his father’s shoulder and sighed. “It’s alright Dad, it’s okay, we’ll get her back.”


	5. Return of Shadow! Ashley and Kyira Fall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyira's gone and the Dragon Balls are the only hope they have to get her back, but unforseen consequences take more from them. Currently unfinished.

Ashley paced outside the Lookout impatiently with her hands behind her back as Pan kept the little ones busy and Anna and Joshua watched their mother with equal worry.

“They’ll be back soon Mama. Gramps is the strongest ever, ‘memeber?” Joshua says innocently. Anna huffs and elbows her younger brother, shooting him a silencing glare before turning back to watching Ashley pacing.

“Ohhhh….” The daughter of Goku ran a hand through her hair nervously. “God dammit Dad, I should’ve gone back. I-I should go back and make sure they’re alright but…” She looked over at her two eldest then sighed and continued pacing. “Dammit Dad. God, Trunks… Gohan, Goten, Mom… dammit, you guys better be okay.”

As the trio from the Son-Briefs family continued worrying, little Katie peeked her head out the front door of the building, pouting at her mother and siblings before waddling out on the open area behind her worrying mother. She sat down and poked one of the plants when she heard a sort of zipping noise. The little purple haired girl turned and gasped at what she saw.

“Papa!” Ashley spun around to see her youngest rushing to hug Trunks, who was knelt down to meet her.

“About time!” Ashley cried happily, tears in her eyes as Anna and Joshua raced past her with joyous cries of their own. Ashley nearly rushed forward herself, but stopped short when the others stepped aside as Goku walked forward slowly, looking beaten to all hell, and carrying the body of her aunt. “Oh God no.” Ashley whispered worriedly before running over. “Dad! What… what happened?”

When he didn’t respond and continued walking to the building where Dende and Mister Popo were waiting, she turned back to the others worriedly. “What happened to her? Did the Soma…” She trailed off at the somber looks the others had.

“Oh my poor baby!” Gine wailed suddenly, burying her face into Bardock’s chest. “Oh why!” Bardock attempted to hush her as gently as he could muster.

The others split up, Gohan explaining to those who hadn’t heard what he had heard from Goku, and Ashley embracing her husband, younger brother and mother before telling them what she knew.

While everyone was getting caught up in what had occurred while they were possessed or unconscious, Goku sat on the floor with his back to the wall in the room where Dende was fixing the hole in Kyira’s chest for when they revived her. She looked peaceful from his vantage point but he didn’t trust himself to get any closer than he was. Wallowing in his own misery and guilt, Goku didn’t hear his granddaughter approach.

“Gramps are you okay?” Anna asked as she sat beside him, pulling her knees close. He thought for a moment, then shook his head. The purple and black haired girl sighed and rubbed her grandfather’s arm. “It’s okay Gramps, you did what you could. When Kyira comes back, she’s not gonna be mad at you. You beat those monsters, right?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Then just think about that. Nobody else blames you for what happened. Sometimes we just don’t have a choice in what we can do.”

Goku chuckled and smiled at his second eldest granddaughter. “You’re awful smart for your age.”

“Mama says it’s cause Dad’s a genius and I got the best of both worlds. Joshie got more from Mama and Katie takes after Dad.” Anna said, looking proud of herself for remembering her mother’s spiel and for making her dejected grandfather smile.

“Well she takes after her mom more than me.” Anna pouted at his words.

“Dad says Mama takes after you and Uncle Gohan takes after Grandma. He said Uncle Goten is an egnimia… an eneggma… “ She scrunched her face and growled, struggling to pronounce the word. Goku laughed at the very obvious similarities between Anna and how Ashley was as a child. Well, he supposed she still kinda acted like this but it was still adorable to see Ashley’s goofiness had rubbed off on Anna.

“Dad? Dad!” Both Goku and Anna turned to look as Ashley poked her head in the door. “There you are! Gohan, Gramps, Goten and Trunks are going off to find the Dragon Balls and Gramps wanted to know if you wanted to go with.” She smiled sympathetically. “You don’t have to.”

“Uh… I think I’ll wait here.”

Ashley nodded. “Okay, just don’t go doing anything crazy. From what I could sense of the fight, she was throwing you around alot and we don’t have any senzu beans so you should probably rest a while.” She made that ‘Don’t-argue-with-me’ look Chi-Chi had made a thousand times to both him and the kids.

He smiled tiredly and ruffled Anna’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere Ashy.”

His grown daughter rolled her eyes at the age-old nickname and disappeared the way she’d came, calling “Go ahead!” to he assumed the ones going to find the Dragon Balls.

“I think the word you were looking for was “enigma”, Anna.” Dende spoke up, as he draped a blanket over Kyira. “Trunks called Goten an “enigma” because he doesn’t exhibit many traits from either Goku or Chi-Chi, right?”

Anna grinned and nodded. “That’s it. I can never say that right.”

Goku chuckled. “Yeah, Goten acts more like Trunks used to than anything.”

\---bip---

The search party returned a short while later with a bag containing the Dragon Balls. Everyone gathered around where Dende stood by, waiting to make the wish.

Well, almost everyone…

“Come on Gramps! You gotta be over there!” Anna argued, pulling Goku by his arm out of the building.

“Dad, you are not making this easy!” Ashley agreed, pushing her father from behind, her shoulder against his back. “Come on!”

“I was working on it!” He stuttered, trying to figure out how to walk normally with both girls trying to make him move faster.

“No you’re not! You aren’t even trying!” They both shouted as Goku shuffled his feet.

When everyone was finally there, Dende held his hands out. “Arise, Shenron, and grant my wish!” He called.

The Dragon Balls glowed, a strange noise echoing in the air. After a moment, a beam of light shot into the sky, twisting and turning. It quickly took on the familiar form of the serpent-like Shenron. The light seemed to shatter away as Shenron’s red eyes stared down at the group.

“Speak your wishes.” The dragon spoke slowly, his mouth not quite in sync with his words.

“We wish to revive Kyira!” Dende called.

_ “DON’T!” _ A voice rang out as the dragon’s eyes glowed.  _ “NO!” _

“Kyira?!” Raditz shouted as the others looked around in confusion.

A gasp rang out as something started to form in front of the dragon. A shadow rose from the ground, vague and looking on the edge of dissolving. Red eyes opened glaringly.

“Get back!” Goku shouted but before anyone could react, the shadow rushed forward and into Katie’s body.

“Katie!” Ashley and Trunks shouted in horror as their youngest stumbled back with a terrified cry.

“Katie no!” Ashley screamed as she went to rush forward. Goku grabbed Ashley and held her back. “Get off me! Let go, dammit! Katie!”

Katie looked around with tears in her eyes and fear on her face. “W-what happened?”

“I can’t believe you fools were that stupid.” Natasha cackled as her shadow hung over the small child like a dark cloud. “Now, not only am I still alive, but I’ve got one of yours  _ wrapped  _ around my finger.”

_ “YOU IDIOTS! WHY DIDN’T YOU WAIT!” _ Kyira’s voice rang clearly through the air.  _ “THE SOMA WERE ATTACHED TO MY LIFE SO IF YOU REVIVE ME, THEY GET A FREE PASS TOO!” _

An idea suddenly clicked in Goku’s head, one he knew the others would definitely not approve of.

“Attach the Soma to me!” Ashley shouted to Shenron.

“What?” Goku gasped, eyes widening in horror that she’d had the same idea.

“Ash no!” Trunks shouted as Shenron’s eyes glowed.

Natasha shouted in surprise as she was ripped away from Katie and thrown at Ashley. Goku quickly released his daughter as she cried out and dropped to her knees.

“Ashley!” He knelt beside her worriedly, Trunks and the kids rushing over.

“Where… God, what do I…” Ashley mumbled to herself with her eyes squeezed shut. Her eyes shot open and she looked up. “SHENRON! STOP MY HEART!”

“What?!” “Ash, no!” Goku and Trunks cried simultaneously. The dragon’s eyes glowed once more.

Ashley’s eyes widened as she seemed to freeze for a moment before collapsing into Trunks’ arms.

“No!” Natasha cried before dissolving into nothing.

“Ashley!” The purple haired man shouted in anguish. Cradling his wife’s body, Trunks buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed.

No one acknowledged Shenron as he left, the only sound left behind were Trunks’ cries and the children’s calls for their mother.

\---bip---

Trunks sat, holding his children close, on the steps of the Lookout as Goku, Vegeta, Bardock and Gohan prepare to leave for Namek.

“I can’t believe she did something so.. Reckless.” Gohan mutters as he stands beside Vegeta, waiting for Bardock to finish comforting Gine and for Goku to actually get out with the rest of them.

“Kakarot had the same thought in mind if you’d been paying attention.” Vegeta says, narrowing his eyes as said man shambles outside with guilt on his face. “That fool’s letting this get to him.”

“Would you be doing any better if it had been Bulla or Bulma?” Gohan asked quietly.

“That sister of yours was always too quick for her own good. Knowing Instant Transmission didn’t help.” The prince growled, changing the subject.

“She was always a quick learner.” Gohan smiled as he reminisced for a moment on their shared childhood. “It still surprises me she learned it so early on.”

“Her quickness was the death of her.” Vegeta grumbled, watching his son mourn while comforting his own trio of children. “She put as much thought into that as your father did.”

“She always has taken after Dad…” Gohan’s smile faltered as Goku approached them somberly, the polar opposite of how he usually was. “I just hope he isn’t taking all this to heart. We really don’t need him doing this again.”

Bardock took a deep breath then sighed as he walked up to the trio of others. “Alright, let’s get to it then. We’ll figure out how to get rid of those Soma once and for all.”

Vegeta and Gohan nodded, Goku offering a weak nod of his own before holding his hand up in the familiar position for instant transmission. The other three put one hand on his arm before they all vanished from the Lookout.

They arrived on New Namek to be greeted warmly by the Elders around where they landed. Gohan, being the only one who wasn't wallowing or casting looks that scared the children, explained why they were there. The Elders had them wait while the Dragon Balls were gathered from the other villages.

Bardock decided to pull his son aside while Gohan talked to some of the Namekians and Vegeta... Did whatever it was he did.

“Alright, that’s enough.” The older man huffed as they stood at the edge of the village.

“Enough?” Goku frowned curiously, raising an eyebrow. “Dad, what-”

“This whole… moping thing you’re doing.” Bardock made a gesture from his son’s feet to his head. “It’s been long enough and we’re getting her back so there’s no need for you to be feeling all sorry for yourself or whatever it is you’re doing.”

Goku blinked a few times, surprised by his father’s concern (as oddly as Bardock showed it) and realized how everyone must be worrying if it was enough to get his father to talk about it. A sheepish smile crossed Goku’s face as he chuckled.

“Sorry, I, uh, guess I didn’t know I was doing it.”

“Bullshit.” Bardock huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your brats have told me that you’re the one to jump to blaming yourself for problems, and then you go stupid and do nothing but train for days on end!”

Goku frowned and looked down, away from his father’s intense glare. 


	6. Grown up Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mess of stuff I came up with about Goku and his relationship with his sister (my OC) in different scenarios.
> 
> I have fun writing Goku dealing with women in his life, simply because (I think) he doesn't act the same around guys. I feel like he tries (key word here) to be gentler with people like Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Ashley (The most prominent women in his life, canon or in my stories), so having a woman who acts more like most of the guys he knows is an interesting idea to me. Ashley tries to be tougher but Goku’s always gonna be soft around her just cause she’s still his daughter, tough girl or not, but Kyira will beat Goku up if he tries to play it soft with her because she’s supposed to be the older one and treat him like a kid, not the other way around.
> 
> So before I continue rambling, here’s just whatever I can come up with.

_ Scenario 1: Grown Up Together _

_ Kyira ends up on Earth around the time Goku is 6 while she is 8, changing their age difference from it’s original 8 years, to a mere 2 years. She ended up traveling with him and Bulma in the search for the Dragon Balls, and has stuck with him the whole time. Downtime is always fun. _

_ Goku, age 16 _

_ Kyira, age 18 _

Kyira ducked and back-flipped away. “Ha! Told you! Can’t touch me!” She laughed as Goku huffed, smiling.

“Well you’re not even trying!” He shot back, laughter in his voice.

“Course not! Wouldn’t be any fun if I was!” She grinned cheekily.

“But Kyiraaa! I’m not gonna get stronger if you keep holding back on me!” Goku whined.

The elder laughed and skipped backwards. “Awww, wittle baby is upset cause he can’t hit me~!” She giggled. Goku huffed, thought for a moment, then grinned sneakily.

“Haa!” Goku launched himself forward and tackled his unsuspecting sister.

“Ahh! Goku!” She squealed as they both hit the ground. “Goku, you butthead!” She shouted and tried to push him off.

Goku grinned and laughed, laying across her stomach. “Caught you!” He declared proudly.

“That’s no fair!” She yelled, trying to get out from under her brother, who was laughing and refusing to budge. “Dammit Goku!”

“Guess this means I win.” He teased, crossing his arms and laying his head on them.

Kyira huffed and glared up at the sky, resigning to her fate. “You’re such an ass.”

Goku sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ve missed being able to do this.”

“What, beat me in a stupid way?” Kyira scoffed, smirking.

“When we could just relax like this, just the two of us. We used to nap like this all the time, remember?” The boy opened one eye to look at her. She sighed and smiled softly.

“Yeah, I remember.” She reached over and gently ruffled his hair. “You used to get so mad because I’d pull on your tail while you were asleep.” She snickered at the indignant huff her brother uttered.

“I bit your tail once, remember that?” Goku grinned as Kyira rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sit right for a week. I also recall giving you a huge bruise with the rock that was sitting next to me.” Goku huffed again as Kyira laughed.

“Yeah, I remember that.” He sighed and closed his eyes again. “Traveling with our friends was fun, but I’ve missed being home. It’s always so nice to be out in the meadows again.”

Kyria smiled and stroked her brother’s head, closing her own eyes. “Yeah, I forgot how good it was when we were just two kids, goofing off up here without a care in the world. I love the life we’ve made with all our friends but… Goku?”

“Hm?” He hummed, practically purring in the apparently comfortable position.

“Do you ever wonder about our parents? Like… why they left us in the woods or what happened to them?”

“Not really, no.” Kyira rolled her eyes at Goku’s blatant response. “Have you?”

“I’ve thought about it alot since we met Bulma’s parents. I.. think I knew them. Remember, Gramps said he found me when I was 8, unlike you, cause you were a baby when he found you. But I didn’t remember anything from before then. I still don’t, but I feel like I knew them. I just… do you think they didn’t want us?”

“I dunno. Either way, it doesn’t really matter, we’ve got our friends and we’ve got each other and that’s enough for me.” Goku shrugged, smiling contentedly. Kyira propped herself up on her elbows and sighed.

“I guess you’re right… We do have a pretty nice life.” She sighed again and flopped on her back with a smile.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 2: Confrontation
> 
> In the original version of “The Story of Ashley”’s universe*, Kyira had been frozen 3 years before Goku was born while holding 8 space ghost-like demons in her body, and landed 3 years later on a planet not far from where Planet Vegeta had been. She flew alone around the universe in a stolen spaceship until she caught word of the Super Saiyan and the remaining Saiyans on Earth. When she lands she’s… not happy. This happens 1 year before the end of Z.
> 
> *By “original version”, I mean before Super came out and people were still arguing whether GT was canon or not. I personally used GT as canon because I liked it. I have since changed Ashley’s story to contain Super but have yet to utilize it. 

_ Goku, age 46 _

_ Kyira, age 51 _

Goku and Vegeta both take steps forward, putting themselves between their families who had gathered around the strange ship and whoever was going to step out. It looked vaguely like the ships Frieza and his men had used decades before but more banged up and rather old.

“You don’t think it’s another of Frieza’s people coming for revenge, do you?” Goku asked Vegeta, gritting his teeth slightly.

The once-Prince growled. “Doubt it, the Planet Trade fell not long after he did, but we should be prepared for anything.”

The door hissed and a steam like substance leaked out, all of the fighters in the group tensing up and preparing to fly the civilians of the group to safety or fight. The door opened slowly at first, but was suddenly kicked open.

“Damn, stupid ass tech, being so fucking slow! I don’t have all day!” A female voice shouted, startling a few but putting the rest on edge.

A brown boot styled much like Vegeta’s but obviously had seen more wear was the first thing to come into sight, followed by another and legs covered in blue fabric.

“Highness?” The voice suddenly changed from angry to surprised. A woman, wearing a beaten outfit that mirrored the Saiyan armour Vegeta once wore, with long black spiky hair widened brown eyes at the sight of the Prince. “Y-your highness, you’re.. alive.”

“What are you talking about?” Vegeta looked the woman over curiously, staying on guard. “Who are you and what business do you have coming to Earth?”

“Sire, it’s been many years since I have encountered others of our kind. I assumed myself to have been the only one to survived, but I am glad a Prince has survived.” She walked out of the ship and knelt, bowing her head. “It may have been many years since we last met, but the remaining Soma Klope that once resided with me have been hunted down and destroyed, as per my orders should the pod miss the star.”

“What on Earth are you talking about?!” Bulma shouted. Vegeta’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait, the… then you’re..”

The woman looked up and smiled proudly. “I am Kyira, daughter of the warrior Bardock and elder sister to the third class warrior Raditz.”

“Wait, Raditz?” Goku looked between Vegeta and the woman, Kyira, in confusion. “You mean the guy who tried to kill me? The one who tried to kidnap Gohan?! THAT Raditz?”

Kyira shot Goku a rather pissed look and stood. “You dare speak of my blood in such a tone?! My brother would  _ never _ partake in such underhanded tactics!” She practically spat at him.

“Kyira, keep your head, you’ve always been the one to speak fondly to and of your blood so you better keep that about Kakarot.”

“Why would I speak in any way other then maliciously to someone I’ve never met who dare speak ill of my brother like that?!” She scoffed and glared at the Prince.

“Because he’s as much your flesh and blood as Raditz!” Vegeta snapped, stunning both.

“Wh-what?” Kyira’s voice nearly whispered. “H-him? He is… he is one of us?”

“Wait, Vegeta, you don’t mean she’s-”

“You’re related, you idiots!” Vegeta practically roared, grabbing Goku’s arm and shoving him toward Kyira. “Kakarot, Kyira. Kyira, Kakarot.”

Kyira’s eyebrow twitched as she stepped back, away from Goku with a nearly horrified expression. “I.. you can’t… but…”

Goku gulped and stepped back as well, thrown off by the whole situation. “I.. have a sister?”

The group behind all watched in anticipation, confused and curious.

“I.. thought only you, Raditz and Nappa escaped after the planet was destroyed?” Goku turned back to Vegeta in confusion.

“My capsule was shot off, as far as I know, roughly three years before our homeworld was destroyed and landed on a planet less than two week’s journey away, three years afterwards.” Kyira held her head high as she spoke. “I hijacked this ship not long after and have been traveling the galaxy in pursuit of the Soma Klope that escaped me and in hopes that others of our race had survived. I only managed to find this backwater planet through rumors.” She glanced around with disdain. “Why one of our royalty would stoop to living on a planet like this, I’ve no idea. Regardless, you mentioned Raditz escaped the destruction of our planet?” She looked at Goku suspiciously before turning back to the Prince. “And Nappa? Are they here as well?”

Goku suddenly paled and stepped back. “Uh, well, they were but, uh-”

“Did they leave? Probably couldn’t take living on such a planet.” She frowned.

“Not exactly..” Goku sweated nervously, trying to think of a way to break the news and not-

“They’re both dead.” Vegeta snapped.

-piss her off.

“What?! Dead? H-how?!” Kyira’s eyes widened in horror.

“I killed Nappa myself because his back broke in battle, leaving him useless to me. Kakarot and the Namek killed Raditz to save his eldest brat.” Kyira’s horror snapped to anger as she spun on her heels to glare at Goku.

“ _ You?!? You _ killed Raditz?!” He gulped and took a cautious step back as she strutted forward and glared at him, point-blank range. “What is  _ wrong with you?! _ You’d kill one of your own?! Are you stupid!!” She shouted.

“Don’t speak to my husband like that!” Chi-Chi snapped, marching forward, despite her children’s pleas. “You’re the one that’s stupid for thinking he’d put the life of some brute like that over our son’s!”

“And who are you to judge the life of another who meant the world to me?!” Kyira snapped, turning her anger to Chi-Chi instead. “Raditz was the only family I had left! What would you do if everyone you knew was dead and the last light you had was gone, thanks to some idiot like this?!” She pointed to Goku, seething.

Goku yelped and stumbled back again. “H-hey let’s just calm down here for a minute!” Kyira spun around and glared at Goku once more.

“Oh would you just shut the fuck up!” She roared. “I don’t wanna hear any more shit from you! You killed my little brother!” She punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, sending him flying.

“Goku!” Chi-Chi cried.

“Dad!” Gohan, Goten and Ashley shouted in panic.

Kyira shouted, a purple, vaguely reddish aura exploding to life as she flew after him.

Goku winced as he flared up his own aura, coming to a stop. When he looked up, he threw his arms in front of him to block the inevitable punch from Kyira. She growled, stopped in front of him and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could.

“You fucking bastard!” She screeched and unleashed a flurry of punches when Goku dropped his guard to try and block a further kick. “You unforgivable, horrible, brother-killing bastard!”

Goku winced, trying his hardest not to gag from how hard she was hitting. He felt bruised, she was so fast, he didn’t even have a chance to go Super Saiyan, or fight back at all! He hardly had the chance to breathe at how fast she was going! If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn  _ she _ had gone Super Saiyan!

“DAMN YOU!” She shouted and brought her fists up together, then smashed them back down on his head. Goku shouted in pain as he shot down, crashing into the ground below and leaving an enormous crater in the countryside.

Kyira dropped like a rock, then kicked off the ground and flew at Goku again. “Damn you straight to HELL!” She screamed and threw a whirlwind of punches, Goku barely able to avoid a few, but most hits landing their marks.

“He was my fucking brother! My little brother!” She cried and threw another punch with as much power as she could muster, squeezing her eyes shut as she yelled. Goku stumbled back enough to just get nicked by the blow. She opened her eyes and glared.

The larger of the two Saiyans felt his body shaking from the mix of pain and adrenaline running through his veins. She seemed to be aiming to actually kill him, but when she glared at him, he sucked in a breath of surprise to see tears welling up in her eyes.

“You god damned bastard!” She shouted and continued throwing blows. This time, Goku found each blow was sloppy and much slower, easily avoidable, but he took each hit, stumbling back a step each time. She continued to shout profanities and throw blows.

“He.. he was my brother!” She shouted as tears streamed down her face, bringing her fists above her head and bringing them down on Goku’s chest. He didn’t stumble and stood his ground as she beat on his chest, her shouts fading down into sobs.

“He… was my…. brother… my baby.. brother…” She hung her head and sobbed. “He was my baby brother! I… I did everything.. to protect him… and you….” She took a breath through grit teeth. “You killed him! Did you… Did you even think about who would miss him? Did you even consider there was someone who loved him?!” Her shoulders shook and she grabbed shaky handfuls of his shirt.

Goku reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” She shouted, not moving to wave him off, but Goku pulled his hand away regardless.

“Why.” She whispered, legs shaking. “Why would you… Why him… Why did it have to be him?” She let out a heart wrenching sob and dropped to her hands and knees. “Why Raditz? Why him? Why… Raditz, I’m sorry.”

Goku knelt down and held his hand near her shoulder, watching her face which was contorted in heartache and tried to figure out how best to comfort her.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Raditz, I’m so sorry.” She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. “I’m so sorry little brother.”

Goku bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what to do when her head landed against his chest. She sobbed and grabbed weakly at his shirt. “W-why..” she whimpered, her whole body shaking. “Why?”

The kind hearted Saiyan carefully wrapped his arms around her and, when she didn’t refuse, hugged her, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as the others landed nearby, looking panicked and relieved all at once, calling his name. “I’m really sorry.”

_ Awww, so sad. It has always interested me that, aside from Frieza, no bad guy ever had someone come looking to avenge them. Did none of them have families? I mean, seriously! Kyira is attached to family so I always knew she’d blow up at Goku over Raditz, no matter how long ago he died. I always wondered how the gang would react to being forced to face the consequences for killing someone by someone who knew and even cared deeply for said dead person so Kyira is my answer for that. Over-emotional Saiyan female, not because she’s a girl, but because she’s been alone for 40-something years and had nothing but her own mind for company and has to finally face the reality that everyone she’s ever known is legitimately dead. _


	8. Confrontation V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 3: Confrontation 2
> 
> Goku and friends must determine what to do with the violently angry and upset Kyira, who remains nearby, awaiting for the group to determine her fate. While the others argue Kyira’s mental stability and whether having her around is safe, Goku himself remains deep in thought.

_ Goku, age 46 _

_ Kyira, age 51 _

“We can’t just toss her to into space without any concern!” Ashley slaps her hands on the kitchen table, standing and glaring accusingly at Goten. “She’s our family!”

“And she tried, and almost succeeded, to kill Dad.” Gohan reminded his sister, sitting in one chair with his arms crossed. “She unstable and violent, Ash. Who’s to say she won’t try that again?”

“Well, she’s still part of our family, like it or not!” Ashley snapped. “She’s as much one of us as anyone else here!”

“I don’t know about you sis, but I don’t want that crazy lady in our house.” Goten shuddered. “I’d like to sleep without worrying that I’m gonna get murdered.”

“She’s family and that means we should give her a chance!” Ashley shouted, glaring at both of her brothers. “Since she’s so strong, then she can help us IF we get her to stay here and trust us!”

She growled when the others all muttered and shook their heads. “What if you were in her position?!” The teen girl shot to her adult brother. “What if you had been floating around in space for years, unsure if any of us were alive and, when you finally heard whereabouts on someone- me or Goten, for example- you’d found out we were dead and it was the fault of whoever had told you, huh?! You wouldn’t be doing much better than her, would you!” When Gohan didn’t respond, merely look down seriously, Ashley puffed up.

“What if Cell had killed me and you didn’t know till after he’d come back?!” He tensed up, eyes widening and there came a collective gasp from the others.

“Ashley!” Chi-Chi scolded the girl, who shot her mother a desperate look.

“Don’t you understand? That’s exactly what this is! She lost someone she cared about and didn’t know for sure until now! And Dad’s the guy who did it! But we have a chance to make things up to her because we aren’t all dickheads like Cell!” She yelped when Chi-Chi smacked her upside the head, glaring at her use of curse words.

Gohan frowned, Videl patting her husband’s shoulder. “I... doubt I’d fair as well as she has, but I don’t think she even wants to stick around, sis. She pretty much hates every one of us, especially Dad, and has no real reason to stick around. And, to be honest, I don’t blame her.”

Ashley groaned angrily and ran both hands through her hair, walking in a small circle. “That’s the reason we need to help her! She needs people to rely on more than ever! She needs people who care about her!”

Goku sat in the living room on the old recliner, listening as his children and friends went round and round on what they would do to Kyira.  _ ‘Kyira… my sister… I can’t believe I have a sister. I guess we do look alike but… I haven’t thought of Raditz in years, not since he died… Was there.. maybe some other way of dealing with him? Could he have lived with us? It might’ve been nice to have a brother around to help us with everything we’ve been through since then… But Kyira’s so… she’s not right… Is that my fault? Is it because of something I did? Raditz is dead because of me so I guess I am to blame to some end but… What else could we have done…’ _

Kyira leaned against the wall of the outside of the house, near the back door. She could hear every side of the argument, noting dully that Kakarot wasn’t participating at all. She risked a glance inside to see the Prince and whoever else that had been there before with him arguing near the table, her  _ brother _ (Oh how wrong that felt) was sitting in a chair by himself, eyes squinted as if he was deep in thought, which she doubted.

_ ‘He doesn’t seem one to think things through.’  _ She thought sourly.  _ ‘I doubt he considers much of anything. He didn't even think twice about killing Raditz, I bet.’  _ She supposed that gave some proof to him being a Saiyan, but she didn't want to believe they were _ family _ . He just couldn't. Would.. Did her parents move on so easily? No, he was too young to have been born after she had been launched… if she had been launched at all.

Her scowl faltered as she considered what could have occurred to her family after she was put into cryo-stasis. Raditz obviously had grown up and would’ve had to get over her absence, as would her father. Mother would’ve missed her alot but.. would it have been enough for her to bring another child into the world? Had they thrown all memory of her aside and brought Kakarot into this life? No, no they couldn’t have. Father wasn’t a sentimental man, but he was the one who taught her “blood over brotherhood”. Family always comes first.

So what happens when family stabs you in the back? Well, she couldn’t blame him  _ that _ much. He didn’t know they were related when Raditz had attacked him. Did he?

She sighed. No, it wasn’t too likely that he knew until afterwards. Still… he’d.. apologized to her. That didn’t make up for it, but she vaguely appreciated the gesture.

“She’s a danger to all of us, not to mention the rest of the world.” Trunks points out.

“But she’s an excellent fighter.” Vegeta says, surprising the group. “Not the greatest strategist, but she was rumored to be even stronger than my father or I before she was put into cryostasis.”

“Speaking of that.” Bulma crosses her arms and glares at her husband. “You mind explaining why she was put into cryo in the first place? Because I’m genuinely curious about that and what a “Soma” whatever she said is.” She emphasised her air quotations.

“Soma Klope were a race of ghost-like parasites with no physical body. They appeared on Planet Vegeta many years ago when I was still very young and tried to posses the strongest of us to destroy our people. Kyira, being the brilliant fighter she was at the time, was the only one to find a way to kill the damned things. She taught a group of elites to use the technique, which has since been lost, before we caught word that the lead group, a council of 8, was evading capture. They were out for our strongest, so we decided to set a trap for them.” Vegeta sighed. “Nappa was actually the first choice, but Kyira stepped forward and volunteered. All 8 of the freaks attempted to posses her before she was thrown into a cryo pod and was supposed to be shot into a nearby star to destroy the last of the Soma Klope forever. However, I suspect it never was.”

“Why do you say that Vegeta?” Gohan sat up, frowning.

“Because there would’ve been some form of celebration when it happened. She was revered as a hero because of her sacrifice, but there was no big send off, no details of what happened to her other than she sacrificed herself in service to the empire.” Vegeta growled. “I once suspected my father had the tube hidden away so we could use Kyira or the Soma Klope again later on, possibly against Frieza. I believe now that I was right. Though, I have no idea how the pod could have survived the blast unless someone had shot it off before the planet’s destruction.”

“She said she hunted down and destroyed those things, right?” Krillin shivered at the thought of any of his friends (or Vegeta) becoming possessed by these monsters.

Vegeta nodded.

“Are you sure?” Gohan asked curiously.

“She was one of the few people I trusted growing up, despite that I’d only spoke with her once or twice. She had a reputation for not lying, on top of being stronger than most elites, despite being a second class.” Vegeta huffed and tilted his head up some.

“Well I still don’t think we can trust her.” Gohan leaned back and crossed both arms over his chest. Goten nodded in agreement with his elder brother. “She’s been in space for decades,  _ alone _ , and she’s probably been backstabbed and backstabbed others and who knows what else she’s been through,  _ the people she’s killed _ . We don’t know anything about her!”

“That’s exactly the reason she should stay! She needs our help! If we send her back out there, who knows what’ll happen!” Ashley clasped her hands together. “She needs us!”

“I say she stays.” Everyone in the room turned in surprise at Goku’s statement, the man in question standing and looking at them with a determined look in his eyes.

“Dad, you can’t be serious!” Gohan and Goten stand, eyes wide in surprise and worry. Ashley grins and bounces, the others all have varying states of confusion and surprise.

“I made a mistake with Raditz. I should have tried more to convince him to help us. I won’t make that same mistake with Kyira.”

Ashley rushed over and hugged Goku. “I knew you’d agree me, Dad!”

Goku chuckled and wrapped one arm around his daughter’s shoulders and smiled.

“Well, unfortunately, I have to disagree.” Kyira closed the glass sliding door behind her. “I will not be staying here.”

“What?!” Ashley gasped, eyes widened, very obviously upset.

“You can’t be serious!” Vegeta snapped.

Gohan sighed, his shoulders relaxing as Goten laughed nervously under his breath.

“Hang on a second Kyira.” Goku took a step towards her. “What-”

“I’ll do what I did before I came to this planet: Show the universe why the Saiyans were the most feared force in the universe. It’s all I know how to do and it’s all I’ll let myself ever know how to do.” She took a deep breath and leaned her shoulders back. “I’m sorry to have been such an inconvenience to you all. I’d say it was a pleasure, but I destroyed any hope of that being true when I landed here.” She bowed her head then turned and opened the door again.

“Kyira, hang on a minute here, just-” Goku tried to stop her.

“Just  _ nothing _ .” She growled coldly, glaring at him over her shoulder. “I have no more business on this planet and I have no more business with  _ you _ . Now, I’ll be taking. My.  _ Leave _ .” She walked out, slammed the door shut, and flew off.

“We gotta stop her!” Ashley shouted and, before anyone could say anything, she threw the back door open and flew off after Kyira.

“Ashley!” Goten and Trunks shouted in worry.

Goku grit his teeth and rushed after both girls; Gohan, Vegeta and the two boys close behind. While he wanted to believe there was better in his sister, he knew for a fact his daughter saw good in places there wasn’t, quite often too.

_ ‘Please, please, please Ash. Don’t do anything rash and don’t get in trouble.’ _

Kyira growled. Why did this brat have to keep following her? Why couldn’t they all just leave her alone?

“Aunt Kyira, wait!” And why did the damn brat have to keep calling her that!

“Shut up and leave me alone you damn brat!” She shouted.

“Not until you listen to me!” Ashley huffed with an attitude that Kyira would admire, as it matched her own, but she was too pissed at the moment to consider the option.

“Oh for the love of the Almighty One.” Kyira growled, clenching her fists. “Would you shut UP!” The female Saiyan skidded to a stop, spun around and aimed her arm out. A shot of Ki stretched out but, instead of blowing up on impact, wrapped around the girl’s lithe form and squeezed. Ashley screamed, smoke coming off her clothes from the Ki pressing against it.

“Ashley!” Kyira’s attention snapped to behind the girl. She snarled and pulled Ashley in front of her using the Ki rope. Goku and the others all stopped short, horrified and angry.

“Kyira, leave her alone!” Goku shouted.

“Not until you leave me the fuck alone!” She shouted back, glaring at Goten and Trunks, who were inching closer. “I want off this damn rock! I’m going back to doing my damn job!”

“What, killing people?” Gohan shouted, his aura flaring up as he seethed about what his “aunt” would do if she got away.

“Exactly that!” Kyira squeezed her fist tight, Ashley screaming again as the ki rope tightened.

The Son boys gasped in horror. “Ashley!”

“Ash!” Trunks flared up a golden aura, his hair standing on end as he started to fly forward.

“I have no qualms with using my own technique to kill her!” Kyira raged, squeezing her fist tighter still.

“AHHHH!” Ashley threw her head back and screamed, feeling the energy start to tear through her clothes and cut at her bare arms and sides. Trunks gasped and halted, eyes widening.

“Kyira, just let her go!” Goku begged. “We can talk about this!”

“I don’t want to talk about this, I want to go home, dammit!” Kyira grit her teeth, feeling her chest tighten. “I just want to see my god damned family again! I don’t want any of this bullshit!”

“A-aunt Kyira, p..please.” Ashley coughed, wincing heavily from the pain. “Please just give us a ch-chance.”

“I don’t want anything to do with any of you!” Kyira screamed, holding her other hand up and squeezing it to increase the pressure. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling liquids stream down her cheeks as Ashley screamed again. “I don’t want anything to do with of you!” She repeated in the same tone. “I want to go home!”

“Planet Vegeta is destroyed!” Vegeta roared. “There is nowhere for you to go!”

“I know that, dammit!” She screamed, tears starting to stream down her face. “I know! I… I just want to go home!” She shook her head, her grip loosening. “I just want my family, dammit!”

“Aunt… Kyira… listen to me… please… We just… we just want to help you….” Ashley coughed again, trying to catch her breath. “Please.”

Kyira’s lips quivered as she hung her head, her arms shaking. “I just… I just want to see them again. I just want to be with my family.” She slowly started to descend, the still restrained Ashley dropping at the same rate. The boys traded looks, then followed suit.

Once her feet touched the ground, Kyira dropped to her hands and knees, the Ki rope vanishing and dropping Ashley as well. Trunks and Goten rushed to Ashley’s side, kneeling to check on her. Goku landed in front of Kyira and knelt down.

“Kyira?”

Kyira stared at the ground, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to keep from bursting into sobs. “I… I just… I…” She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut.

Goku put his hands on her shoulders. “Kyira, please. Just let us help you.”

“I am a Saiyan warrior, the best of the best, the most feared species in the universe… and I failed the one job I swore I would do, no matter what… I failed them, I failed my family, I… What am I supposed to do..” She choked back a sob and brought one hand up to her mouth. “I… I just want to go home.” She sat back and rocked on her knees, sobbing silently. “I just want to go home.”

Goku sighed and hugged her for the second time that day. “I’m sorry, Kyira. I’m so sorry.”

“And what do your apologies mean to me? What does any of this world mean to me? I have nothing left in this or any world.”

“Let me show you. Please, just stay here. Stay here with us and I can show you a place worth staying. I want to make everything up to you. Just give Earth a chance. Please.”

“I hate you and I hate this planet.” She buried her face into his shoulder. “I… I just want to go home.”

_ Before people go thinking Kyira’s a big baby or a huge asshole for hating literally everyone but Vegeta within the first five minutes of showing up, let me level with you about my babe. _

_ Kyira’s been alone since she was an 8 year old. Literally a child, abandoned on some remote planet with no idea of what had happened to anything. She thought she was supposed to be dead. _

_ Flash forward 43 years, she’s a hardened gun-for-hire, flying around the universe in a ship she stole back on that supposedly remote planet, with no one who would trust her with anything within lightyears. She’s suspected she was the last of her kind for decades, but there are rumors floating around of a Super Saiyan, which she ignores because it can’t possibly be true. _

_ Then there are stories of a group of Saiyans living on the gem of the Northern Quadrant, a backwater, low ranking planet called Earth. _

_ Once she’s killed the last of the Soma Klope she was once a prison to, she finds out how to get to said planet and books it, hoping for the first time in decades that she might not be the last afterall. _

_ She arrives to find there are some Saiyans: one of the Princes and some other one who looks suspiciously like her father. Some others survived the explosion: her old friend/mentor Nappa and her beloved little brother Raditz. For a moment, she feels a joy she hasn’t known since she was 7 years old. _

_ Then that joy is shattered mercilessly and without care. _

_ She turns on her brother’s killer, intending to make him pay. _

_ She becomes furious and lets that anger out on poor Goku. She unleashes her hate for him, her sorrow and grief at losing her brother, her self-loathing for not being there to save him. But, as the brawl goes on, the truth sets in that everyone she’s ever know or loved is gone and she can never bring them back. Emotions she hasn’t allowed herself to feel in decades come crashing down. _

_ And Goku takes every hit. _

_ At first, he couldn’t avoid it because she was so fast. And that comes from years of “being faster is better than being stronger”. Escape is sometimes the only option in Kyira’s line of “work” so she had to be faster before she could be stronger. _

_ But, as it dragged on, Goku realizes she’s draining herself quickly: emotionally draining herself because she hasn’t allowed herself to be anything but angry or cold for decades and this sudden onslaught of grief and sadness is more than she can handle. She  _ needs _ to vent and, right now, she’s aiming for him. _

_ So he takes it, lets her vent until she can’t anymore. Then, he tries to help her. _

_ Kyira isn’t the typical Dragon Ball-type bad guy. She isn’t there to use the Dragon Balls, she didn’t come looking for a fight, she didn’t come to prove she was stronger, she didn’t come to destroy them. _

_ She came looking for some place to call home, to not feel alone anymore. _

_ Goku realizes he’s made mistakes in the show, I’m almost positive he’s admitted it, but he never once says he feels bad about Raditz or that killing his brother was a mistake. Kyira makes him realize, very violently, that there could have been a way to save Raditz from himself. That Goku actually  _ did _ make a mistake with Raditz. _

_ So, now he’s determined to not repeat that mistake, to make amends with the family he never knew, starting with this sister who appeared out of the blue during a picnic with the family he does know. _

_ Unfortunately, Kyira has no intentions of sticking around, or giving him that chance. She has only wanted to see her family again. It was her only wish in life. Now that there’s no chance, she just wants away from those who are responsible, to retreat back into what she knows best. _

_ And yet again, unfortunately, what she knows best goes against what the Z-fighters believe in, so it sort of becomes their duty to stop her however they can. How could they let her go, knowing she was going to kill people if they didn’t? _

_ And even after knowing this, after she tried to kill him, tried to kill one of his children, Goku  _ still _ wants to help Kyira. _

_ Because she’s not quite right in the head. _

_ Because she’s been alone for far too long. _

_ Because she’s  _ **broken** _ beyond anything he, or anyone in the group, has ever seen. _

_ And Goku  _ knows _ he and his family are the only chance she has at putting herself back together, at becoming happy, so he  _ has _ to try, has to give her a chance. Even if she doesn’t want it. _

_ So, now that that whole spiel is off my chest, where was I? _

_ Oh, right. _


	9. Family Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 4: Family Flashbacks
> 
> Kyira now lives with Goku and family, post “Confrontation”, in an uneasy peace. She still wants nothing more than to take off and they all know it. With this in mind, Goku attempts to make peace with his sister every chance he gets, even when she’s trying to kick his ass or trying to leave in the middle of the night. Perhaps, though, he’s looking at it the wrong way. Perhaps the best way to fix her future is by looking through her past. Sometime before end of Z.

_ Goku: 47 _

_ Kyira: 52 _

The long haired Saiyan sighed as she sat up in the top branches of the tallest tree she could find. The natural life on this planet interested her quite a bit, as it was all very strange and somehow reminded her of other species she’d met on her travels. Her tail curled around the trunk of the tree as she let her legs dangle under her. The wind blew softly, rocking the top of the tree, waving Kyira’s hair a bit. She sighed and looked up at the sky somberly. She yearned to return to the cold solace of space, to go back to the one thing she’d been doing since she was born.

“Ash said I’d find you out here.” Goku smiled chipperly as he landed on a branch next to hers.

If only she could ditch the idiot who looked like her father.

She huffed and ignored him, turning her body away and glaring up at the sky. Goku pouted and sat down.

“You can’t seriously stay mad at me forever.” He whined.

“I still hold grudges on several people who are long since dead from both our home planet and other places. Do not doubt my power to stay angry.” She scoffed and crossed her arms, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Goku sighed and crossed his legs, leaning one elbow on his knee. “Can we just talk?”

“You can talk all you like, I don’t guarantee I’ll be listening.”

Goku huffed, pouting. She was even worse to deal with than when Ashley got mad at him. At least with Ashley, he could talk with her till she calmed down. Kyira wasn’t even willing to give him the time of day. What on Earth could he do to get her to even give him a chance?

He vaguely remembered something he’d overheard Kyira tell Vegeta awhile back.

“Kyira, what was Dad like?” She tensed in surprise, eyes widening.

“Dad?” She looked at him over her shoulder as Goku grinned, glad she was looking  _ and _ talking to him. The younger Saiyan nodded excitedly.

Kyira sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, frowning in thought. “Dad was… something else. You look alot like him. He was the bravest, ballsiest fighter I ever knew and he taught me everything I know, from my motto to how to fight. He was a brilliant fighter and survivor. He and his team were actually considered some of the best, despite being third class.”

“His.. team?” Goku tilted his head, scooting closer in curiosity. Kyira chuckled, not noticing.

“Saiyans sometimes formed teams to go on tougher missions. I didn’t know the other two guys, but Uncle Tora and Aunt Fasha were always with Dad.”

“Who?”

Kyira chuckled again and sighed. “Tora and Fasha are.. well, were, good friends of Dad’s. Uncle Tora’s known Dad forever, I think they’ve always worked together. I’m pretty sure he introduced Mom and Dad to each other. Aunt Fasha and Mom didn’t get along very well before her and Dad became mates, according to Uncle Tora, anyways.” She laughed quietly, her eyes softening as she spoke. “Uncle Tora was always getting Dad into trouble and Aunt Fasha was always pulling them out of trouble.”

“Sounds like Goten, Trunks and Ashley when they were younger.” Goku chuckled as he thought of how Ashley, Goten and Trunks got into trouble during their childhoods. “They got into a lot of trouble.”

“Well, Dad was life-and-death trouble pretty often, even after me and Raditz were born.” Kyira sighed and looked up at the sky again. “Mom used to ask me to keep him out of trouble when I went on missions with him.”

“You went on missions? Weren’t you a little kid?” Goku hugged his knees, smiling curiously.

“Well, I was doing missions from the time I could walk, all Saiyan kids do. We’re actually made to start fighting as soon as possible. Dad was so proud when I made my first kill. He insisted on carrying me from my pod all the way home and going out for a big dinner, like I’d killed Frieza himself. He told everyone who’d sit still for five minutes about it.” She smiled fondly and laughed softly. “Dad had a weird way of showing he cared. Mom adored it because when he got really excited or happy about something, he’d be running around and bragging about us like we’d become Super Saiyans and just… Raditz used to get embarrassed, but I used to think it was the greatest thing when he got really excited. I loved when I could make him that happy.”

“What about Mom? What was she like?” Kyira glanced over to see Goku watching her with a huge grin, excited and focused entirely on the conversation.

She laughed, really laughed, for the first time in years and turned to face him, crossing her legs (criss-cross applesauce broskies) and leaned her shoulder against the tree trunk.

“Mom was just… the most amazing person. She was the prettiest being I’ve ever seen. Dad used to say tell this story about how he always had to save her when she was on his team, and how she was the biggest pain in his ass for being such a pacifist.” She laughed again. “He always told me to say that exact thing when I told the story.”

Goku grinned as she talked.  _ ‘She has such a great laugh. And Dad sounds like a great guy. I wish I could’ve met them. Wish I could’ve asked Raditz…’ _

“Raditz got his hair from Mom, I guess I did too, but you take after her the most.”

Goku straightened up with a confused frown. “How?”

Kyira smiled softly, her whole demeanor calming. “She was very kind, soft-hearted, never wanted to hurt a thing. She was called a gem because of it. Gem used to mean a good thing, a smart, but weak and kind Saiyan, they usually looked softer than most so you could tell. But after Frieza took over, it was looked down on to be a gem, or have a gem for a mate. But Mom was just… something else. She had a warrior’s fire in her. Dad used to talk about how, if her body matched her spirit, she’d definitely have been a Super Saiyan, maybe even strong enough to take on the whole of the galaxy if she wanted.” Kyira rested her chin on her knees, looking up at the slowly darkening sky.

“I think she would’ve liked you alot.” Goku couldn’t help the stupid grin crossing his face when she said that.

“Really? You mean it?” Kyira laughed at Goku’s hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, she would’ve adored a big goof like you. She probably would’ve babied you way worse than she did to Raditz or me.” Kyira chuckled and shook her head.

“I still don’t understand why the Prince is living on this planet. Or why you’re here in the first place. This just.. It’s the last place I’d expect any Saiyan to live on.” She frowned as she thought.

“Well, Vegeta said he, Raditz and Nappa were off planet when it was destroyed and I apparently got sent off when I was a baby, just before it happened.” Goku shrugged. “I hit my head when I was really little. Vegeta says that probably knocked my Saiyan instinct out of whack.”

“That’s not the only thing out of whack with you.” Kyira scoffed, smiling.

Goku pouted childishly and sighed. “What about Raditz? What was he like before?”

Kyira chuckled. “A small, goofy, full-of-himself kid who thought he should be elite but would come running to me the moment someone made fun of him. He thought he was some big, scary fighter, but he was the biggest mama’s boy ever and thought I was the greatest thing in the universe.” She sighed. “He used to get made fun of by higher class kids, but I’d just show up and they’d all go running, tails between their legs. He thought that meant I had some higher power than the King or something because he’d run around, proclaiming I was the absolute best fighter in the universe.” Kyira shook her head, smiling sadly. “I did absolutely everything to help him. I trained with him, taught him as many techniques as I could, did everything in my power to get him anything he needed. He was doing damn good before I got put into cryo.”

“Why  _ did _ you agree to be frozen?” Kyira sighed at Goku’s question.

“Those damn Soma were too fast for anyone to catch and slippery too. Someone had to stop them and they had already been after me as it was.”

Goku’s eyes widened. “They tried to attack you?”

“They tried to posses me and use me to hurt others.” She averted her eyes, frowning. “I couldn’t let there be a chance of those bastards hurting someone I cared for and if they wanted me so bad, I wanted to use it to my advantage.”

“But you were going to be shot into a star!”

“That was a consequence I was willing to deal with. I had no guarantee that I would be able to protect Raditz forever and I wanted to leave some reason for him to be proud of me. I figured that was my best shot at giving him a reason to keep fighting.”

Goku’s shoulders drooped as he looked up at the sky. He knew that feeling rather well. He’d given his life, what, twice? All in order to protect his family and, with Cell, give Gohan some strong memory of him. Well.. he’d tried to there, at least.

“Honestly, it was the worst decision of my life.” Goku looked up in surprise, Kyira looking at the sky with regret in her eyes. “I left my family to make up for my absence, abandoned my brother to fend for himself, wasn’t around to protect them when things went south, and I…” She looked down, face turning a soft red. “I wasn’t there when you were born…”

Goku’s eyes widened as Kyira chuckled dryly. “Dad always said I had Mom’s knack for sentimentality.”

“Do you mean that? About.. Being there?” Kyira sighed and hid her face behind her arms.

“I was thinking maybe if I had been there, spent time with you when you were born… maybe I could’ve taught you the same “family first” mentality I’ve always had. Maybe Raditz would still be here…” She sighed and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now, I suppose, but.. I still miss them, have for the past 40-something years.”

She’d considered it. She’d considered  _ being there _ when he was a baby! Wished she’d been there back then! Goku couldn’t help how excited he was by the thought. She’d followed up with how it might’ve saved Raditz, sure, but  _ she’d thought about being there _ . He was making progress!

Kyira sighed and stretched her legs out and leaned her back against the tree trunk. “What is it about this planet that makes you stick around? Saiyans don’t sit still, much less stay on one planet for long. I’m still surprised the Prince sticks around.”

“Well, we have families.” Kyira shot Goku a confused look.

“The Prince has a family?”

Goku nodded. “Bulma, Trunks and Bulla. He may not always act like it, but he’d do just about anything for them.”

Kyira half-chuckled and shook her head, leaning her head back to look at the stars that were starting to peek out. “Wow, just… never expected the Prince, of all people, to settle with a human and have half-bloods. The kid was always going off about how precious pure royal blood was.”

Goku shrugged. “Well, it took some time, and he’s had some rough patches but Vegeta’s a pretty good guy.”

“He was an asshole when I knew him. Then again, most elites were.” She shrugged. “I still don’t understand though. Family never held anyone back before, especially the Prince.”

“Well, he’s changed alot since then.”

“Everything has, apparently.” She sighed and stood on the branch. “I think I’m done for the day. I’ll retire to my room then.” Before Goku could open his mouth, she flew off towards the house.

The younger of the siblings sighed and followed at a slower pace, running over the conversation in his head and smiling at how much she had opened up to him, even if it was for a little while.


	10. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 5: Family Reunions
> 
> Goku’s only just seen the tip of the iceberg when it comes to his sister, but he thinks he’s come up with a way to help her even more. It’s taken some string pulling on his part, but has Goku finally discovered a way to make peace with Kyira, or will it all backfire, splitting them even further apart?

Goku, age 47  
Kyira, age 52

Kyira sat up on the roof of the Son family’s home, watching Goten and Ashley attempting to knock Gohan off his high horse.

“I haven’t even been training that much and I’m still stronger than you both!” Gohan bragged, grinning. Ashley huffed and followed Goten at rushing the elder of the three.

“No you’re not!” The girl shouted as she tumbled across the ground. “You’re just really good at dodging!”

“That’s not true! I just don’t feel up to kicking your butts!” Gohan chuckled and bent back to avoid Goten.

“Fine then!” Ashley shouted, her aura changing to golden and her hair standing up, her blue scrunchie somehow holding. “Let’s see how you do now!” She rushed forward and tackled Gohan to the ground, the older boy yelping in surprise.

“Yeah!” Goten cheered and flung himself into the dogpile, sandwiching Ashley between himself and Gohan, ensuring their older brother was immobile.

“Hey! No, wait! Guys stop!” Gohan tried to push the two cackling teenagers off. “Guys, you’re gonna ruin my brand new pants!”

“Then you shouldn’t have come out here and teased us like that!” Ashley poked Gohan’s cheek, smiling sweetly.

Kyira smiled softly, hugging her knees to her chest. In her mind, it was her in Ashley’s place, Raditz in Goten’s and their father in Gohan’s . How she missed her brother and father, back when they turned a spar into a game, teasing each other and eventually ending up asleep in the backyard.

“Hey Kyira!” Her smile was replaced with a scowl. Of course she couldn’t have a moment’s peace around here. Kakarot or “Goku”, as he went by on this backwater planet, was hell-bent on bothering her, despite the repeated times she’d told him to fuck off, ignored him, or told him she wanted nothing to do with him.

Kyira huffed and turned her face away as Goku landed on the rooftop beside her. He was beyond excited. It’d taken him a good part of the day, but he’d finally convinced King Kai to do him a favor. Now, he just had to get Kyira over to Other World.

“I got a surprise for you.” He was practically bouncing as he spoke.

“And I don’t care.” She responded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Go away.”

Goku pouted, but quickly resumed his happy demeanor. “Please Kyira? I really think you’ll like it.”

“Will it make you shut up?” She spat, turning so he could see his glare but not glaring directly at him.

“Yes.” Goku grinned. Kyira acted alot like Vegeta so he knew how to get what he wanted (for the most part).

She thought for a moment, turning her back to him, then sighed and stood. “Alright fine, the sooner we get this over with, the better for me.”

Goku laughed off the rather obvious insult and clapped a hand on her shoulder. Kyira growled and moved to brush him off when Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

“We’ll be back later!” Goku called down to his children.

“Bye Dad! Bye Aunt Kyira!” Ashley called, waving. Gohan and Goten both shot a thumbs up his way.

Kyira sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Let’s just get this over with already.”

Goku shot his sister a grin then concentrated, narrowing his eyes. They vanished from the rooftop in the blink of an eye.

When the landed, Kyira was confused by the fact that they seemed to be in some strange place that had a pink-ish, almost purple, sky, and looked vaguely like Earth otherwise.

“Alright, where the hell are we and what are we doing here?” She growled and shoved his hand away. “So help me if you’re trying something funny-”

“Kyira?”

The female froze, her eyes widening. She slowly turned around.

“R-raditz?”

The long haired male grinned and rushed forward, hugging Kyira tightly.

“I can’t believe it! You’re alive! I was sure I would see you down here when I died and you’ve been alive the whole time!” He laughed. Kyira blinked back tears as she gripped the other’s shoulders.

“R-raditz, I… I can’t believe…” She swallowed and buried her face into his shoulder. “Gods, I’ve missed you.”

Kyira pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes with arm before putting her hands on his shoulders. “Almighty One, you’ve grown up.”

“Well so have you! Now you’re even older than me!” Raditz grinned as Kyira laughed under her breath.

Goku smiled as he watched the two talking, Kyira still on the verge of tears. Well, it was going well so far.

“Raditz?” Called another female voice.

Raditz turned and waved towards two people a distance away. “Over here! It’s Kyira!”

“Kyira?!” Kyira blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.

“M-mom? D-dad?” Kyira gasped and Goku couldn’t help but be surprised as well. The woman who looked much like Kyira rushed forward and enveloped the wordless girl into a hug.

“Oh, my baby girl!” The woman laughed. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!”

“M-mother, I…” Kyira laughed, holding back tears and burying her face into her mother’s shoulder. “Mom, I’m sorry, I-”

“Oh, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for! I’m so glad you’re alive!”

The other person, a man who looked incredibly like Goku, ruffled Kyira’s hair. “I knew my daughter wouldn’t go down so easy.”

The woman scoffed and glared at the man. “She’s as much my daughter as she is yours, Bardock!”

Bardock scoffed as well and glared back. “Well I taught these two everything they know about fighting, Gine!”

Raditz and Kyira both sighed, shaking their head. Goku blinked a few times, eyes wide in confusion.

“Wait, uh… so you’re…”

Gine and Bardock turned to look at Goku. Gine gasped and clapped her hands to either side of her face. “Oh my God, you… you’re Kakarot?”

Bardock only smirked as Goku rubbed the back of his head. “That’s what Kyira and Vegeta keep telling me, though Raditz did say it first.”

Gine squealed and hugged Goku, earning a surprised yelp from the Earth-raised Saiyan.

“Oh my goodness!” She pulled back and looked Goku over. “Oh, you look just like your father! And so strong!”

Bardock chuckled. “So my vision did come true then? You’re a Super Saiyan?”

Gine turned and shot Bardock a glare as Goku looked at the man- his father- in surprise. “Y-yeah, I am but- what vision? What do you mean by that?”

Raditz and Kyira snorted and crossed their arms, silently glaring at their parents fawning over their youngest brother.

“It’s a long story, and not one I intend to tell at the first chance in decades to have my family all together.” Bardock grinned and clapped a hand on Goku’s shoulder. “You defeated Frieza and for that, I’m proud of you.”

Goku couldn’t help but smile. He hardly knew these people, and already he’d done his parents proud. Gine giggled and hugged Goku again.

“Oh, I can’t believe it! Even when your father told me, I could hardly believe my baby would be a Super Saiyan.”

“Well, you’ve got three grandkids who can do the same, not to mention this higher level I’ve yet to see.” Kyira butt in, half gritting her teeth. “Kakarot’s something else.”

Goku frowned at how aggravated Kyira was being. He knew it was plainly obvious if he’d picked up on it so easily, but their parents seemed to ignore it.

“I HAVE GRANDBABIES!?” Gine cried, eyes wide and sparkling.

Goku smiled embarrassedly and nodded. “Yeah, Gohan’s my oldest, then there’s Ashley and Goten. They’re all Super Saiyans. Gohan was actually the first of us to be a Super Saiyan level two.”

Gine was practically in tears as she jumped around excitedly, chanting “I have grandbabies, I have grandbabies!”

Bardock was slack jawed in disbelief. “A-all of them? S-super Saiyan.. Level two?!”

“Even the Prince has achieved the form.” Kyira said, in the same tone as before, looking even more pissed off. “As well as his son. His youngest doesn’t even fight.”

“She’s barely older than Pan, of course she doesn’t fight!” Goku reasoned, frowning. “Pan’s only four and Bulla’s three!”

“That didn’t stop any Saiyan before them!” Kyira snapped, full on glaring at him with a fire that reminded him of Chi-Chi. “These damn half-bloods are almost as soft as you, you shit head!”

“Well that’s exactly why they don’t fight yet! Bulla’s more human than Saiyan and Pan’s not even a half-blood!” Goku shouted back. He didn’t like to raise his voice, but she wasn’t giving him much of a choice. She’d insulted him and his family!

“Oh, well-” Kyira yelped as Gine pulled on her ear.

“That is enough of you both!” The mother snapped, making Raditz cower just a bit and Goku covering both his ears, lest she try to pull them off. “You’re family, so you better start acting like it!”

“He’s the reason Raditz’s is dead in the first place!” Kyira shouted, pulling away from her mother’s grip. “If it wasn’t for him, Raditz would still be alive!”

“And so would Frieza!” Bardock snapped.

“I’d be willing to live with that! I can avoid that bastard with no problem, I have been for years!” Kyira snapped back at Bardock. “But this damn idiot and his stupid friends won’t let me leave the damn planet!”

“Well you said you were going to kill people, we can’t just let you hurt people!”

“It’s my damn job, it’s all I’ve been doing for the past 4 decades! I can’t just magically turn into some goody-two-shoes like you, just because you show a little fucking kindness for the first time since I was 8 fucking years old!” Kyira panted, glaring at Goku, who was leaning back from how she’d strutted up and yelled in his face. “I’m not like you and I never will be, do you get that yet?!”

Bardock and Raditz pulled Kyira back, but she shrugged them off and stormed several feet away then sat down.

“She’s been.. All alone? All these years?!” Gine covered her face with her hands. “Oh, my poor baby.”

“At least I was stuck with the Prince…” Raditz mumbled, looking away guiltily.

“How come I didn’t see that in my visions?” Bardock growled under his breath.

Goku sighed and walked over to his sister and sat beside her.

“Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone? Don’t you get that you just piss me off?” She growled, looking down at the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Kyira’s eyes widened and she looked at Goku in surprise.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. About Raditz, about everything else. I really want to make you happy, and if going off into space again is how you’ll be happy, I won’t stop you. But I really want to make up for what I’ve done that makes you mad.” Goku smiled softly at his sister’s surprised look. “I didn’t understand all that much about having a family when I fought Raditz since I’d grown up in the mountains by myself, but having Gohan, Ash and Goten, going through everything that I have… I want you stick around and be part of my family. I.. Well, I hoped that seeing your, er, our family would… Help?” Goku sighed and rubbed the side of his head, looking down at his feet. “You’re always saying you miss them after all.”

Kyira was beside herself in awe. He’d set this up for her. He’d found some way to see their parents again and he hardly even cared about them. He’d done this… for her. No matter what she told herself, she felt tears in her eyes, so touched by this one gesture that she didn’t know what to think.

“I…” Kyira swallowed the lump in her throat. “I don’t…” Kyira didn’t have it in her to feel ashamed from the crack in her voice. “Th.. thank you.” Kyira sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Gine sat between the two. “So we’re past the argument now?”

Kyira sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes Mother, we’re done arguing.”

“Good.” Gine grinned and hugged both close. “Cause we have alot to catch up on!” She shot Goku a frown. “And you owe an explanation about Raditz.”

Goku felt nervous sweat on the back of his neck. Why were all the women in his life scary?

Raditz and Bardock stood nearby as Goku gave them a brief explanation of everything that had happened to him over the years, from meeting Bulma, all the way to what he was doing when Kyira arrived.

“And, well…” Goku tried to think of how to explain Kyira attacking him without sounding like a tattletale.

“I walked out of my ship, asked a few questions, then proceeded to kick his butt because of Raditz.” Kyira said bluntly. “And now, they won’t let me leave the planet because of what I intend to do when I get back out there.”

“Speaking of which, what have you been doing all this time?” Raditz questioned.

“Nothing our ancestors would be proud of, I bet.” Bardock chuckled as Kyira averted her eyes.

“I’ve been a mercenary, traveling around, doing odd jobs for credits. Done my fair share of destruction.” She shrugged. “Nothing I wouldn’t have done if our planet hadn’t be destroyed, just a little more than what the PTO would have made us do.” Kyira shot a half-worried look at Bardock.

“So no grandbabies from you?” Gine pouted. Kyira’s face turned red.

“M-mother!”

Bardock laughed. “You know the girl’s never be interested in anything other than fighting. I’ll be surprised if she’s ever even had anyone on her mind without plotting to kill them!” Kyira puffed up her cheeks and glared at both of her parents.

Gine sighed and rested her cheek on her hand. “Too bad. I was so sure she’d be a natural mother, what with how she was with Raditz.”

Kyira covered her face, ears turning red and swearing under her breath.

Goku laughed at the change in Kyira’s demeanor. “Well, there’s also Gohan’s daughter Pan. She’s got potential, I think.”

“I have a GREAT granddaughter!?” Gine cried, making Bardock wince.

“Dammit woman! Stop screeching like that!”

“We’re great grandparents!” Gine laughed excitedly and threw her arms around Bardock, ignoring his shout of surprise when he nearly fell over.

Raditz snickered. “Not bad on the save there, little brother.”

Kyira glared and punched the long haired man in the gut. “Oh shut it Raditz.” The eldest smirked as Raditz doubled over, clutching his stomach and coughing.

“Why?” Raditz groaned dramatically and fell on his face. Goku gulped.

“Uh, Kyira-”

“He’ll be fine. Raditz has always been a drama queen.”

“Hey!” Raditz complained, glaring up at his sister with his face half smashed to the ground. “I’m not that dramatic!”

“You once came home screaming about how you were going to bleed to death when all that happened was you scraped your knee.” Kyira grinned as she leaned an arm on his shoulder. Goku snickered, trying to cover his mouth as Raditz tried not look embarrassed.

“Oh, shut it Kakarot.” The middle child growled.

“You’re just mad ‘cause we don’t have any embarrassing stories on him.” Kyira pouted, poking Raditz’s cheek. “To be honest, I doubt anything would embarrass him anyways.”

Goku shrugged. “Probably not, yeah.”

“Bet I could piss him off though.” Raditz says with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t try it. He is a Super Saiyan after all.” Kyira twirls one finger around around, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I could always talk about how I kidnapped his oldest brat.” Raditz grinned.

“But Gohan did put a crack in your armor.” Goku smiled as Raditz pouted, grumbling.

“Brat had a hard head.” He grumbled to Kyira.

“I can imagine, we’ve always been a hard headed family after all.” Kyira demonstrated by knocking on Raditz’s forehead.

“Let’s talk about how absolutely ridiculous you were growing up!” Raditz shot. Kyira grinned and rolled her eyes.

“I was a badass, I have no regrets from growing up on Planet Vegeta.” Kyira tilted her head up and laughed proudly.

“I wasn’t the one who planned out the great Street Bash at 6 years old.”

“Street Bash? What’s that?” Kyira grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief at Goku’s question.

“I plotted, and oversaw, a huge street brawl in the middle of the square with every kid in town and the King himself showed up to get us all back in order. Then, he commended me for kicking everyone’s asses!” She laughed and Goku was vaguely reminded of Ashley when one of her pranks went through. “It was a hoot and then I was told to train under one of the elites because he was so damn impressed! And the fun part was that Nappa had already overseen a good amount of my training growing up anyways so it was just more one-on-one stuff.” She sighed. “When he wasn’t being a complete idiot, trying to suck up to the royals, Nappa was a great guy. I’d have hung out with him quite a bit if I could’ve.”

After a few more minutes of the three siblings talking about what they each did growing up, Goku one-upping both his siblings with his tales of Dragon Ball hunting and outlandish bad guys and the World Tournaments, despite Kyira and Raditz’s tales of wiping entire planets clear or Kyira’s crusades of being a bounty hunter entertaining Goku quite a bit, the parents re-joined, Gine demanding Goku and Kyira tell her everything about her grandbabies and Bardock rubbing his shoulders. But, even as the little family was beginning to enjoy being together, good things must come to an end.

“Excuse me, but King Yemma says that time’s up.” One of the small demons dressed in a clean shirt and pressed pants with glasses and a tie said, approaching the group who was currently laughing over Goku’s explanation on how he and Chi-Chi got married.

“You’re kidding!” Gine begged, clasping her hands. “Oh, can’t we have awhile longer?!”

Bardock put a an arm over Gine’s shoulders and shook his head. “It’s alright, just give us a few more moments and we’ll be done.” The demon nodded and walked off back towards his strange little car.

Bardock sighed and looked back at his family who all look up at him sadly. “We all knew this wasn’t going to last.”

“We could make it last with those Dragon Ball things.” Raditz says. “You can bring us back to life with those, right? They brought you back a year after our fight.”

Kyira’s eyes widened and she looked at Goku pleadingly. “Wait really?! They can do that?! Why didn't you mention it before?!”

Goku gulped and waved his hands in front of face. “W-well, see, they have limits. I-I don't know how far back they can revive! Before Dende, they could only revive people as far back as a year. I can ask him when we get back to Earth.”

“Good and I wish you would've told me about these things earlier.” Kyira punched Goku’s arm, earning a yelp as he jumped back, rubbing his arm.

“Even if they can’t revive us,” Gine says, smiling. “I’m glad I got to see how each of you turned out and I’m proud of you all!”

Goku blushed and rubs the back of his head as Kyira and Raditz both roll their eyes, smiling.

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” Kyira says, looking down, her smile faltering. “Even if this is what I wanted for so long, it… this still feels like I’m dreaming and… I’m not sure I’m ready to wake up.” She sniffled and rubbed the back of her arm across her face.

“God dammit.” Bardock huffs as Raditz wraps his arms around Kyira. Gine laughs and hugs them both, pulling Bardock over too. Kyira hugs them as best she can, trying not to let her bittersweet tears fall.

Goku sighs and smiles. Well, looks like things went more or less to plan.

Kyira looks over Raditz’s shoulder and holds her hand out to the technical youngest of the family. Goku looks from her hand to the bunch in surprise before Kyira rolls her eyes and grabs his wrist. Goku yelps as she pulls him into the midst of the hug, Gine giggling happily, Bardock scoffing but smiling as well, and Raditz rolling his eyes then ruffling the younger’s hair.

For a moment, Goku stiffens up in surprise, then melts into the hug, smiling like the others and he can pretend that, for just a moment, it’s always been like this.

\---bip---

Goku and Kyira arrive back outside the home on Mount Paozu just as the sun is starting to set. “Wow, I hadn’t realized we were gone so long.” Goku laughs, taking his hand off Kyira’s shoulder. She nods, staring at the ground rather intensely. The younger sighs. “Well, we can go ask Bulma for the Dragon Radar tomorrow, she’s probably busy right now.” He sniffs the air and grins. “Smells like dinner’s ready too!”

Kyira looks up as Goku turns to head inside, bits her lip then grabs his wrist. “Kak-er… G-Goku.” He turns to her in surprise, blinking and wondering if he’d really just heard what he thought he had. Kyira looks back down at the ground, her mouth slightly open as she tries to formulate the words she wanted.

When those words didn’t come, she pushed his arm aside, stepped forward and hugged him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder to avoid letting him see how red she was getting. Goku looked down at her in surprise.

“Thank you… for… all of this.” She whispered. “Even.. even after all the shit I pulled, you did all this and I just… I’m sorry-” This time, her eyes widened as Goku hugged her back, smiling and leaning his head down.

“It’s fine. I just.. I really want you to like it here as much as I do. I’d really like for you to stay around. I never even thought about what my family was like when I was growing up or even before Raditz showed up but… I’d like to know them now.” Kyira’s eyes watered a bit even as she mentally swore not to cry again, there were too many tears from her lately.

She chuckled and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. “Looks like we’re both gonna get that chance.”


	11. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 6: Revival
> 
> Not long after the visit with their long-dead family, Goku and Kyira hunt down the Dragon Balls and prepare to bring the family they lost more than 40 years ago back to life. But, while the siblings are excited, Goku’s current family worry how the old-fashioned Saiyans will react to the new world and new ways.

_ Goku, age 47 _

_ Kyira, age 52 _

Kyira huffed as she dug through the tall grass, looking for a crystal-like orb like the other six she and Goku had found throughout the day. “Are you sure that thing said it’s in here?” She called.

“I’m pretty sure!” He called back, looking in the trees nearby.

“Pretty- give me the damn thing!” She shouted, standing up. Her younger brother pouted and floated down to the ground.

“I can’t zoom it in anymore.” He complains as she snatches the round device from him.

“That’s ‘cause you got it sideways!” She snapped glaring at him. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, I didn’t notice.” He grumbles as she walks in the direction the Dragon Ball was actually in. She looked around and then floated into a tree.

“Found it!” She called, pulling the orb from a bird’s nest and grinning. “Let’s head back then, hm?”

Goku smiled and nodded, finding himself giddy with excitement. Kyira was happy (and not trying to strangle him), and soon his whole family would be together. He could hardly wait and neither could Kyira apparently, as she was already starting to float into the sky.

“C’mon Kakarot! Hurry up!” She called, waving the bag they’d put the Dragon Balls in.

“I’m coming!” He shouted and flew after her, smiling broadly at how Kyira was really starting to remind him of Ashley.

\---bip---

Kyira sat in the grass and rolled the 4-star ball with one finger as Goku explained to his family why they’d gathered the Dragon Balls in the first place, which his sons were already opposing.

“What if they act just like Vegeta did when he first came to Earth? He nearly blew up the planet!” Gohan argued. “And Raditz tried to drag us both into space when he showed up!”

“He’s changed since being dead. I actually sat and talked with him before and we were all joking around.” Goku told his son. “And it’s not like he’ll be able to really do anything. We’re all much stronger than they are.”

“Unless they’ve been training as hard you usually do since they died.” Goten added, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, Kyira turned out to be okay.” Ashley said, backing their father. “And besides, Dad trusts them enough to bring them back so that’s enough for me.”

“Have you thought that maybe he’s just trying to appease Kyira?” Gohan asked. “She’s the one who wants them back after all!”

“Well I wanna meet them too!” Ashley said, almost growling. “They’re our family!”

“Raditz tried to kidnap me and kill Dad and Piccolo. Who even knows how many people their parents have killed!”

“Actually,” Kyira intervened. “Mom was a pacifist and quite actually hated violence. Dad, well… he was kind of in a high ranking team even though he was a third class so that doesn’t bode too well with you I suppose. Either way, Mom and Dad both understand that things will have to change and are willing to put effort into changing. Raditz might need a good pounding to the noggin, but that won’t be too much trouble.” She chuckled.

Goten looked to Gohan curiously, the elder sighed and shook his head. “Fine, alright, but if they try  _ anything _ -”

“Gohan, come on.” Ashley groaned.

“If they try  _ anything, _ ” He repeated. “I will take care of them myself.”

Kyira scoffed and looked to her nephew with a smirk. “Are you threatening me, brat?”

Gohan growled. “And what if I am?”

Goku quickly stepped between the two. “Gohan, come on now, don’t start anything. Look, everything’ll be fine.”

“No no no.” They turn to see Kyira stand, grinning. “Little Ashy told me that you used to be the absolute strongest in the universe and, to be honest, I have been curious about this.” She looked at Gohan challengingly with a chuckle. “If you can beat me, I’ll leave it to you on whether we bring them back. If I win, you’ll keep your trap shut. Seem fair?”

“Aunt Kyira, this really isn’t necessary.” Ashley intervened worriedly.

“No, it is.” Gohan growled then walked over and stopped in front of Kyira. “I hardly trust you as it is and I’m not going to trust anyone else like you either.”

“That’s your own problem kid.” She grinned and chuckled. “I haven’t done a thing lately to make you not trust me.”

“You haven’t done anything to  **make** me trust you either.”

She shrugged, still grinning as Gohan glared down at her. “Well I’ve been playing catch up with everything else.”

“Guys, we  _ really _ don’t need to do this.” Goten says cautiously, now feeling the whole situation was getting worse. “Gohan, maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Gohan growled as Kyira smirked.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Ashley and Goten looked between the two worriedly.

Kyira sighed and held her arms up, spun around, and then walked away. “Alright, fine.”

Gohan blinked a few times in surprise. “Wait.. what?”

“You want me to give you a reason to trust me, I’m going to trust  _ you. _ I’ll leave it to you on whether we bring them back to life or not.” She stopped and smiled at him over her shoulder. “Just know you’d disappoint Mom a lot. She’s been pretty excited to meet her grandkids.” With that, Kyira sat down in the grass and went back to rolling the Dragon Balls around with one finger.

Gohan blinked again.

“Dammit Gohan!” Ashley snapped as she stormed over to her brother. ”What the hell is wrong with you!”

Gohan shook his head. “I don’t get her.”

“Well, you just said,  _ to her face _ , you don’t want to bring her family back to life even though she hasn’t seen them since before  _ Dad _ was born! What the hell Gohan!”

“I just… Dad?” Gohan looked to his father for help.

Goku sighs. “She’s leaving it to you and I’ll trust her with that decision. If you really think it’d be a bad idea, we’ll leave it be.”

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I just… what if..” Gohan groaned and slumped his shoulders. “Dammit… Fine! Fine, use the Dragon Balls!”

Kyira chuckled and put the Dragon Ball down. “I think Dad’s gonna like you.” She got up and stepped away from the Balls. “I know Mom will.”

Goku grinned and hurried over to stand next to his sister. Ashley smiled happily at Gohan and then followed after her father, giggling.

“Can I do it this time?” Ashley begged, bouncing on her heels. Goku chuckled and nodded, ruffling her fluffy hair.

“Go ahead.”

Ashley stood before the Dragon Balls and held her arms over the orbs. “Arise, Shenron, and grant my wish!”

As the last word of the enchantment left her lips, an enormous beam of light shot upward, with enough energy that Kyira could feel it push her back a bit. As the beam touched the sky, it became shrouded in darkness and the beam began to shift, seeming alive as it moved into the form of a dragon. In another burst, the light shattered away, revealing the body of the mighty dragon Shenron. Merely standing in his presence was astounding as the air around seemed to vibrate with his power.

Kyira stared in awe as the Goku and Ashley traded grins. “What.. the fuck… is that?”

“I am the God Dragon, Shenron.” The huge dragon responded, staring down at the group below him. “I shall grant you three wishes. Choose wisely.”

“And you just.. Have a fucking Dragon on call all the time?” Kyira asked incredulously. “And you never thought to bring this up  _ why? _ ”

“Well, it didn’t seem that important at the moment. Wait, didn’t I tell you about that earlier?” Goku rubbed his chin in thought.

“You didn’t mention the huge ass DRAGON THAT CAN PROBABLY EAT US!” Kyira snapped.

“He won’t eat us!” Ashley and Goku laugh.

“Well, I don’t think he will.” Ashley looked at Goku with a frown. “He hasn’t ever tried to.”

“Speak your wish.” Shenron says again. “My patience wears thin.”

“Go ahead Kyira.” Goku smiles at his sister.

“M-me?! You want me to talk to that?!” Goku grinned and laughed as Kyira looked nervously at the large green serpent-like Dragon. “Wait, will they be revived where they died or will they be brought here?” Kyira looked from the dragon to Goku worriedly. Goku frowned for a moment then shrugged.

“Well, I can teleport to Raditz if he does revive where he died.”

“What about Mom and Dad!? They were on Planet Vegeta and there’s nothing but space rubble there!” Goku shrugged in response and Kyira stifled the urge to throw something at him.

“Uhm…” She gulped and looked up at Shenron. “R-revive my-our, brother, Raditz… p-please.” The warrior-ess glanced back at Goku who smiled and nodded.

“It shall be done.” Shenron’s eyes glowed for a moment.

There was a short flash of light, making them all wince. When Kyira looked back, standing at the foot of the Dragon was Raditz, looking at his hands in surprise.

“What the hell…”

“Raditz!” Kyira dashed over and tackled her brother to the ground before he could look up, earning a yelp of surprise and a cry of refusal from the taller, but younger, Saiyan.

“K-Kyira!” Raditz complained as he sat up, trying to push his sister off from crushing him to death in a hug.

“Oohhhh, I’ve missed you so much!” She laughed giddily, pressing her cheek to his temple.

“We just saw each other yesterday!”

“Well, now you get to stay around and I’m happy about it!” She got up and pulled Raditz to his feet. “Also, Kakarot’s oldest said he’d kick your ass if you tried anything.”

“You’re just setting me up for a fight!” Gohan shouted.

“Wait, the brat I kidnapped and he killed me over?!” Raditz glared at Goku and family over Kyira’s shoulder. Gohan put himself in front of his family as Goku offered a smile.

“Yeah, that one.”

“Oh God why.” Raditz groaned.

“Speak your remaining wishes.” Shenron spoke again, sounding slightly irritated.

“HOLY SHIT!” Raditz shouted and jumped back when he finally noticed the dragon.

“Yeah, me too, now go over by Kakarot.” Kyira gestured back towards Goku. “We gotta get Mom and Dad now.” She pushed him behind her and narrowed her eyes up at the Dragon. “Alright you, now bring back our parents, Bardock and Gine. Preferably here if you can.”

“It shall be done.” Shenron’s eyes glowed once, then twice and the two Saiyans seemed to appear from thin air where Raditz had been standing before.

Gine looked up and gasped when she saw everyone, eyes sparkling. “BARDOCK LOOK!” The tall man growled and rubbed his ear as Gine dragged him towards the others, ignoring the Dragon as he said farewell.

Kyira and Raditz watched the sky in awe as the Dragon Balls dispersed while their mother excitedly demanded introductions from her grandchildren.

“Ohhhh my goodness!” Gine was practically squealing while she bounced excitedly next to her husband, who was doing his best not to smile. “Oh, Kakarot, are these your children?”

Goku chuckled, blushing slightly as he nodded. “Yeah.” Chi-Chi stepped forward and smiled at her mother in law.

“And you must be his wonderful wife!” Gine beamed as Chi-Chi got slightly flustered by how different her husband’s mother was from how she’d come to imagine other Saiyans.

“Yes, I am.”

Ashley and Goten grinned from behind Gohan, who still looked wary of the whole situation. Gine giggled. “Ooo, Bardock, do you think I can guess which one’s which?” Bardock rolled his eyes.

“Try not to offend them.”

Gine pointed to the oldest of the trio of Son kids. “You must be…. Gohan?” The surprised half-blood nodded. Gine clapped her hands and laughed. “Okay, okay, so then you-” She pointed to Goten. “Must the littlest one, Goten.”

“I’m taller than she is!” Goten pointed to his sister.

“But I’m older, ya dingus!” Ashley slapped Goten across the back of his head, making him yelp.

“And that means you must be Ashley!” Gine smiled proudly as her grandkids all shot varying looks to their father.

“She asked about you three when Kyira and I were visiting.” Goku offered before Gine pulled him down for a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back, earning happy laughter from the petite Saiyan.


End file.
